Tempo de Recomeçar
by Viviane Valar
Summary: Uma aluna nova é transferida para Hogwarts e mexe com o mestre de Poções. Pós-guerra.COMPLETA
1. Default Chapter

Essa obra é minha mas alguns personagens e fatos são da Rolwing. Isto não tem fins lucrativos, só funny!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
N/A: A história se passa 2 anos após Harry sair de Hogwarts. E é verdade. No HP5 o Sevie diz pra Umbridge que leciona lá há 14 anos, na ocasião. Nessa fic o Snape tem 38 anos. N/A: desculpem qualquer falha, mas é que é minha primeira Fic. Então curtam e COMENTEM!!!  
  
TEMPO DE RECOMEÇAR  
  
CAPÍTULO 1- Chegada em Hogwarts  
  
Era um dia claro, mas o sol não aparecia. Estava um pouco frio o vento era gelado, mas isso só fazia com que ela se amimasse mais. Ela estava muito feliz. Estava realizando um sonho. Estava em Hogwarts. Era uma vitória. Pois vinha de longe. Não conhecia ninguém ainda, mas assim era melhor, arranjaria novos e muitos amigos. Principalmente com seu jeito alegre e descontraído. Era muito bonita, cabelo ruivo e liso até a cintura, olhos azuis, de um azul tão claro que não se via igual. Era pequena, tipo "mignom", mas tinha as curvas nos lugares devidos para os seus 17 anos.  
  
Ana Müller estava impressionada com aquela escola. Eram muito mais bonitas que a sua escola no Brasil. Era tão majestosa! Sempre ouvira falar sobre Hogwarts. Afinal lá tinha estudado "o-menino-que-sobreviveu"!  
  
Sempre quisera ir para lá. Chegou a receber a carta. Mas morava no Brasil. E sua família não tinha muito dinheiro. Seus pais eram trouxas, mas muito dedicados. Foi uma surpresa quando perceberam "atitudes mágicas". E depois quando recebeu as cartas para estudar em Hogwarts e na EMB (Escola de Magia Brasileira). Se pudesse escolher, seria a escola inglesa, mas não tinham condições de manda-la pra lá. Então ficou na EMB. Mas não foi ruim. Pelo contrario, era uma escola muito boa e conceituada na comunidade bruxa. Mas Ana queria viajar. Conhecer outros lugares, ir onde poderia ver os centauros, e lá eles até davam aulas. No Brasil tinha sereias, sacis e o boto rosa, mas não tinha centauros.  
  
Agora, andando pelo lago, ainda podia se lembrar com alguma graça, que sua sorte foi realmente uma surpresa. Seu pai tinha sido promovido. Era engenheiro civil e ficou sócio a empresa onde trabalhava e agora tinham dinheiro suficiente para que Ana pudesse ir para a Inglaterra. E terminar seus estudos em Hogwarts. Quase não acreditou. Foi o melhor presente de aniversário que poderia ganhar.  
  
Não perdeu tempo e escreveu para Hogwarts e o diretor Alvo Dumbledore permitiu que se realizasse a transferência. Apenas haveria um probleminha. Não havia vaga nas casas e até que fosse resolvido, ela ficaria alojada em Hogsmead, um povoado próximo. Era uma extravagância, mas ele garantiu que dentro de pouco tempo poderia ajeitasse detalhe e seria muito bem recebida.  
  
Quando chegou passou pelo Chapéu Seletor, que sem demora a denominou Lufana. Seria uma integrante da Lufa-lufa.  
  
Estava esfuziante. Inebriada para ser mais precisa. Foi então que o viu. Na verdade o sentiu antes mesmo de vê-lo. Todo de preto. Capa, roupas, cabelos negros escorridos displicentemente no rosto. Uma expressão muito séria. Que ela julgou ser usual, e não pôde deixar de sorrir diante disso. Era mais velho, parecia um professor. E então ele, como se tivesse percebido que era observado, virou-se na direção dela. E de repente foi como um calor invadindo o peito, os joelhos enfraqueceram e ela ficou atônita. Foi em direção à mesa dos professores.  
  
Uau! – Conseguiu dizer baixinho.  
  
Ele não era o homem mais bonito que já vira, mas era com certeza o mais atraente. Pensou. Ana percebeu que ele diminuiu o passo, como se movimentasse em câmara lenta. Sentiu que ele também tinha sido atingido, mas após alguns segundos recuperou o controle, e se afastou, mais rápido agora em direção à mesa. Durante todo o café ele não olhou na direção dela. E se retirou logo. Parecia fugir dela. Intrigada, Ana, quis saber quem era aquele homem tão atraente. Sentou-se ao lado de duas moças na mesa da Lufa- lufa.  
  
Oi, galera!  
  
Oi. – Responderam juntas as moças.  
  
Oi, Ana, não é? Sou Glory Bones, o que está achando da nossa escola? - Perguntou animada pegando um pãozinho recheado.  
  
Estou adorando. Tudo aqui é lindo. Mas é bem frio aqui hein!- disse esfregando uma mão na outra.  
  
Sim, é verdade, - sorriu - mas logo você se acostuma. – incentivou.  
  
Você já conhece tudo por aqui? – Perguntou a outra. - Ah, a propósito, meu nome é Mary. Mary Magnalam – e riu de si mesma.  
  
Não, tudo não. É enorme isso aqui! E meu nome é Ana Müller. Muito prazer. – e cumprimentou as duas.  
  
É, e está sempre mudando. – continuou Mary após apertar as mãos de Ana.  
  
Sabe, eu vi alguém, hoje, que gostaria de saber que é. Parece ser um professor. Aliás, ele acabou de sair da mesa dos professores, todo de preto, capas, roupas, tudo. – Disse apontando na direção da saída do salão.  
  
Ah! Sim, o Professor Snape? Moreno, alto, olhos negros? - Perguntou Mary.  
  
É, acho que é! – se empolgou Ana largando o copo de suco no meio do caminho, entra a boca e a mesa.  
  
Xiii, é o pior professor que temos. É professor de poções. Acho que todas as manhãs ela toda um remédio bem amargo pra ficar com aquela cara azeda. – riu da piada. - Dizem que ele foi o professor mais jovem da história da escola. Que quando ele começou, isso há -16 anos, já era considerado um gênio. Um gênio de - 22 anos! – mordeu o pãozinho.  
  
É verdade – falou Glory. – Minha irmã Susan, que estudou aqui já faz dois anos, me contou que ele sempre foi assim. Parece que está sempre zangado. Implica com os alunos à toa. Quer dizer, todos menos os sonserinos! – Disse solene tomando mais um gole de suco de abóbora.  
  
Nossa! Não parecia tanto assim. – exasperada.  
  
Tem mais! – Mary recomeçou. – Dizem que há muitos anos, logo no início da carreira dele, que houve uma mulher. Aliás, uma garota. Era aluna dele. Mas parece que não deu certo e ele sofreu muito. – Terminou como se contasse uma história de suspense.  
  
Caramba! Eu jamais imaginaria! Mas se foi há tanto tempo... – murmurou Ana, já sem fome.  
  
Pois é... Ana, a próxima aula é só em 20 minutos quer dar uma volta? – Perguntou Mary.  
  
Claro! – e conferiu no relógio de pulso. - Temos tempo pra uma voltinha. Vamos!  
  
E foi com suas novas amigas. Sem parar de pensar no misterioso professor atraente, e tão sério. Pelo modo como ele a havia olhado, não parecia tão insensível assim. Não falaria sobre isso com ninguém, por enquanto. Até ter certeza de que saberia o que esperar.  
  
Mas que bobagem! Ele só olhou, pra mim! E já estou fantasiando tudo! Eu, sim, fiquei bastante impressionada com ele. Não poderia negar. Mas pra ele, sou pouco mais que uma criança! – pensou.  
  
E resolveu esquecer o assunto, ao menos por hora. 


	2. Capítulo 2

CAPÍTULO II – Primeiro contato  
  
Primeira aula de Poções. Iria vê-lo finalmente. Mas pra isso tinha que chegar às masmorras. Continuou seguindo pelo corredor escuro. Passou algumas armaduras antigas, tapeçarias. As paredes enegrecidas. Por um momento já não sabia onde estava, mas após avistar alguns alunos da Lufa- lufa de sua turma passou a segui-los. A sala já estava quase cheia quando entrou. Mas ela não via ninguém. Só ele. Queria falar com ele, vê-lo, estar perto dele. Tocar.  
  
Logo que entrou na sala ele a olhou. Olhos nos olhos. Mas foi por menos que um segundo. E logo ele começou a resmungar e a chamar a atenção dos outros alunos. Fez movimentos com a varinha e um exercício apareceu no quadro. Todos copiaram. Ana tentou fazer o mais rápido possível, para poder levar pra ele ver e corrigir. Quando acabou, percebeu ter sido a primeira. Se levantou com graça e foi até o homem que já fazia parte de seus sonhos desde a primeira vez que o viu.  
  
Snape mal olhou a aluna a sua frente. Pegou a folha de má vontade e começou a corrigir.  
  
-Srta Müller. Está errado! – disse quase com desprezo.  
  
Doeu.  
  
-Refaça! – ele disse com uma careta.  
  
Ana, voltou arrasada. Recomeçou. Mas sem o mesmo pique. Enquanto os outros entregavam ela ainda estava refazendo. "Não entendo! Por que ele agiu desse jeito?" Olhava seu pergaminho sem ver realmente.  
  
-Srta Müller. – ele se aproximou da mesa de Ana. – O exercício. – ríspido.  
  
-Eu... é... professor... eu estou acabando... – não havia reparado que o tempo tinha passado tão rápido.  
  
-Correção. A senhorita já acabou. Porque eu já vou recolher. Percebeu que todos já se foram? Não tem outra aula para assistir? – ainda ríspido.  
  
-Não. Na verdade não, Professor Snape. Não tenho mais aulas hoje. – envergonhada. Olhou para os lados e percebeu que estavam sozinhos na sala.  
  
-Bem, mas certamente, eu tenho mais o que fazer. Se não acabou, esqueça. Ficará sem nota.  
  
Ana se desesperou. Não sabia o que fazer. Sentiu vontade de chorar, gritar. Mas não. "Não vou fazer isso. Sou uma mulher, e ele é um homem. Mesmo que seja mais velho. Não sou mais nenhuma criança, e ele terá que perceber isso".– pensou decidida.  
  
-Eu tenho certeza que sim. Professor... Severus. – disse quase firme, olhando direto para ele.  
  
Se levantou. Ele estranhou. Ela ficou na frente dele. Ele olhou interrogativamente. Provavelmente muito surpreso pra falar.  
  
-Eu estou certa, Professor Severus – repetiu segura – de que você – frisou – tem coisas melhores para fazer, do que ficar esperando que eu acabe um simples exercício. – disse se aproximando mais. "Meu Merlin, o que estou fazendo?"  
  
-Srta Müller, - ele se recuperou – a senhorita está passando dos limites. Trate-me por Professor Snape e senhor. – disse frio, com as mãos na mesa.  
  
-Eu faria isso, Severus, se não tivesse percebido seus olhos. – tentou não demonstrar a insegurança que ressurgia. Se aproximou mais ainda, até quase tocar seu corpo. Rosto próximo. Quase colado. "Não poderia recuar agora, era tarde de mais. Só dava pra seguir adiante com a idéia maluca que surguira."  
  
Ele não recuou. Apertou as mãos com força sobre a mesa onde antes Ana estava sentada. E ela percebeu como ele era alto. Mas agradeceu mentalmente ao inventor do salto alto. Poderia beija-lo se levantasse o rosto mais um pouco e ficasse na ponta dos pés.  
  
Não precisou. Ele desceu o rosto e pareceu se ocupar em sentir o perfume dela na região do pescoço.  
  
"Nooossa!" – pensou Ana. Que sentiu um arrepio que vinha por toda espinha dorsal e uma sensação morna no ventre. Mal podia acreditar. Suspirou fundo. Ele a segurou pela cintura com força. E a beijou intensamente. Bruscamente. "Pirei!" – conseguiu pensar Ana. Que se agarrou nele, sem forças. Snape a colocou sentada na mesa sem deixar sua boca, jogou tudo que tinha na mesa no chão. Ela riu alto. Enquanto ele beijava a nuca e o colo com fúria.  
  
-Vem! – sussurrou Ana.  
  
E Snape tomou a boca dela como que obedecendo. Puxou-a pelo quadril com mais força. E de repente parou. A olhou assustado. Ana ainda protestou com um gemido, mas antes que conseguisse puxá-lo de volta, ele já tinha se afastado.  
  
-O que estou fazendo? – murmurou chocado, tão baixo que Ana quase não ouviu.  
  
-Severus... – chamou.  
  
Ele a olhou atormentado, como se ela fosse uma aberração. E recuou quando tentou se reaproximar.  
  
-A senhorita está louca! Eu... eu estou louco! – disse quase com desprezo e fúria.  
  
Doeu de novo.  
  
Ele murmurou um feitiço e arrumou a bagunça da sala. Pegou os outros trabalhos. Olhou pra Ana de novo como se ela fosse o próprio demônio. E foi embora apressado. A capa ventando alta.  
  
Não doeu mais.  
  
De repente Ana ficou satisfeita. Percebeu que não era tão difícil assim. O pior já tinha passado. Uma semente tinha sido plantada. Agora era só deixar brotar. "Ah, se vai brotar!" – pensou. Agora era só esperar uma nova oportunidade de ficar sozinha outra vez com ele. E rezar pra que Merlin proporcionasse forças pra não melar tudo.  
  
Alguns dias depois Ana estava em outra sala de aula. Aliás, uma aula bastante maçante, por sinal. Sobre História da Magia. Era o professor Binns que estava lá. Era um fantasma que nem percebera que tinha morrido. Mas finalmente para os que não estavam dormindo, o sinal tocou e puderam ir embora, ainda sonados.  
  
Pronto, mais um dia de aula, e agora só teria tempo para jantar e então voltar para Hogsmead. Ainda não tinha vaga no dormitório da Lufa-Lufa.  
  
Estava indo se sentar na mesa de sua casa. Quando o viu chegando. Ele, em pessoa. Olhou por alto, e parou fixando nela. Perdeu alguns segundos assim. Depois sentou-se na mesa dos professores junto a Dumbledore, como se nunca a tivesse visto. Era o primeiro jantar desde que chegara que ele participava. Parecia mais carrancudo que nunca.  
  
"E agora!" – Pensou Ana. – "Será que isso é recíproco? O lugar pegou fogo! Eu nunca me senti tão despida diante de um homem antes! E por que ele foge? Não resta dúvidas de que alguma coisa também aconteceu com ele."  
  
Acabou o jantar e ele já havia saído. E sem deixar barato. Ana foi à procura dele, corredores a dentro. Sabia que ele poderia estar indo para as masmorras. Iria surpreende-lo antes que pudesse chegar lá. De repente viu a capa esvoaçante dobrando o corredor. E não pensou 2 vezes. Correu até ele.  
  
-Oi! – disse nervosa e quase sem fôlego.  
  
Ele assustou-se, e virou de uma vez só. Com uma expressão de poucos amigos. Não respondeu. Ficou olhando para ela, como se tentasse imaginar com qual direito ela poderia falar com ele assim.  
  
-Oi! – tentou de novo. Já se sentindo uma idiota. – Eu... terminei o exercício! – "Que idiota!Isso é o melhor pode fazer???"  
  
Ele continuava carrancudo e calado.  
  
-Você... quer ver? – corou – Quer Severus? – Ana já se arrependia de ter começado aquela conversa de malucos. Alias, não era se quer uma conversa. Precisava de duas pessoas, no mínimo, pra haver uma conversa.  
  
-Senhorita. – finalmente ele respondeu friamente. – Sou Professor Snape. – frisou – ou senhor Snape. - como se quisesse deixar claro que desejava distancia. Olhava para ela como se fosse um inseto que tivesse grudado na capa limpa dele.  
  
Ana ficou tão decepcionada, que sentiu uma dor quase física, com esse tratamento dele. Mesmo sabendo que ele tinha o direito de ter reagido dessa maneira.  
  
-Bom, me desculpe, não quis incomodar, professor Snape. – falou dando ênfase às mesmas palavras. – É... – estava tão sem graça, tão envergonhada e ao mesmo tempo tão ferida, que sentiu os olhos se encherem de lágrima. Mas jurou pra si mesma, não choraria na frente dele. Não seria tão idiota! – Bom... eu... é... queira me desculpar. Só queria... ah, esqueça!  
  
E tentou sair logo. Já que não conseguia consertar a situação tão constrangedora. Achou melhor sair dali antes de falar alguma besteira. Mas ele segurou Ana pelos braços.  
  
-Espere! – ele a impediu, parecia arrependido. Apesar da expressão dura.  
  
Mas apesar de estar segurando-a pelos braços, ainda parecia quer distância. Não parecia que ele realmente queria se desculpar.  
  
-Tudo bem. Esqueça, professor Snape. Esqueça tudo. – disse com a voz fraca, ainda sentindo a dor de antes. – Eu tenho que ir andando. – tentou se afastar dele.  
  
-Espere. É sério. Quero que me desculpe. – falou com mais firmeza.  
  
Ana olhou então nos olhos dele, e pode ver que era difícil pra ele, estar falando aquelas palavras, mas agora parecia mais sincero.  
  
-Tudo bem.- e conseguiu com muito esforço, um sorriso. – Eu tenho mesmo que ir. Ou ficará muito tarde. Então, eu já vou. – e foi se afastando.  
  
Ele respirou fundo, ruidosamente. Estava se sentindo um canalha. E pela primeira vez, não estava gostando disso. Não podia deixar ela ir. Não assim.  
  
-Müller, a senhorita... vai pra onde?  
  
Ela quase desmaiou. Nunca seu nome soara tão, sexy. Quase não acreditou no que estava acontecendo.  
  
-É... eu vou pra Hogsmead. – ele pareceu hesitar. - Ainda estou aguardando uma vaga no dormitório da Lufa.  
  
Ele pareceu duvidar dela. Mas foi por um segundo. E pra surpresa dos dois se viu falando outra vez, agora em um tom quase suave.  
  
-Eu a levo. Se não se importar, é claro.  
  
"Pronto!" Ela ia enlouquecer. Uma hora ele a repudia, e na outra não deixa que vá embora. "Era esquizofrênico ou o quê?" - Pensou.  
  
-Eu... – olhou para os lados - ...'tá legal. Mas o senhor também vai para aqueles lados, professor? – Ana podia estar confusa, mas não perderia aquela oportunidade por nada.  
  
-Não, mas não tem problema. - falou vagamente.  
  
Ana o acompanhou. Foram caminhando lado a lado. O ar parecia rarefeito. "Ou será que era a proximidade dele?" Ele ficou calado por algum tempo, e muito sério. Parecia até que se arrependera de ter se oferecido para levá-la. Quando ele falou, Ana teve um leve sobressalto.  
  
-Müller, desde quando está aqui? – sério.  
  
-Bem, comecei este mês. – respondeu cautelosa.  
  
-E você é de onde? Não é daqui. – Não era uma pergunta.  
  
-Bem, na verdade, venho de uma cidade bem pequena, no Brasil. Quase ninguém conhece. Nem aparece no Mapa. – conseguiu brincar.  
  
Ele olhou para ela como se duvidasse da resposta.  
  
-Como se chama essa cidade? – insistiu.  
  
-Vila Bonita. Você... digo, o senhor já ouviu falar? – Percebeu quando ele fechou as mãos com força. Rapidamente, como se estivesse se controlando.  
  
-Quantos anos você tem... Ana? – Desta vez, ele perguntou olhando direto nos olhos dela. Sem se importar com o tratamento informal que tinha iniciado.  
  
-Eu? Eu tenho 17 anos. Por quê? – perguntou desconfiada. "Que tipo de interrogatório era aquele?" – pensou. – "E agora ele está me chamando pelo meu primeiro nome!"  
  
Ele não respondeu logo. Apenas ficou olhando para ela como se houvesse dito um palavrão.  
  
-Cuidado! – gritou Ana, quando eles quase caíram em um buraco que estava logo a frente deles. Mas ele se recuperou a tempo. E voltou a ter domínio sobre a situação.  
  
Alguns minutos de silêncio. E ele tomou um caminho diferente do que ela fazia habitualmente. Estranhou, mas não disse nada ainda. Foram para um campo deserto. Se sentou no chão e ficou olhando para o horizonte. Ana estava cheia de dúvidas, e assustada, com o acidente que quase sofreram. "O que estava havendo?" – pensou. – "O que era aquilo? Ele definitivamente era doido!" Tinha que descobrir o que estava acontecendo.  
  
-O que houve, professor? Por que paramos? Professor?  
  
-Me chame de Severus! Está bem, só Severus. – ele quase grito em agonia.  
  
Ana estava mais assustada e cismada, ainda.  
  
-Está certo, ...Severus. Agora, poderia se acalmar e me dizer o que está acontecendo? – tentou manter a voz calma.  
  
-Eu é que pergunto. O que está acontecendo? – olhando pra ela.  
  
-Hein?! Eu é que vou saber? - agora ela estava nervosa. - Você me rejeitou outro dia, depois se oferece para me acompanhar, começa a me fazer perguntas, quase se acidenta, e ainda quer que euzinha, explique alguma coisa? – Ela estava exasperada. Olhava pra ele frustrada.  
  
-Ana, tente se acalmar. Eu estou confuso. Tente se acalmar... é difícil pra min também...  
  
-O que é difícil?  
  
-Isso! Você! Aqui, agora! Por quê, agora? – a agonia era clara nos olhos dele.  
  
-Você está fazendo de novo. – disse zangada.- Não sei o que quer dizer com isso. Não estou entendendo nada!  
  
Ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos, deixando mais despenteados que antes. E tentou falar novamente.  
  
-Você percebe, Ana, o que faz comigo? – disse desesperado. Agora andando de um lado para o outro.  
  
-Eu?! Primeiro você me olhou como se eu fosse um fantasma, depois como se não visse uma mulher há mais de 10 anos, depois me despreza, depois se arrepende e se reaproxima, e agora diz que eu tiro sua sanidade?! É isso? – se levantou também.  
  
Ele parou de frente a ela. E disse derrotado:  
  
-Você está coberta de razão. Não errou em nada. É tudo isso que disse. Fantasma, desejo, medo, arrependimento, loucura... É tudo isso e muito mais.  
  
E sem que Ana esperasse, ele a beijou com sofreguidão. Ana mesmo assustada, correspondeu à altura. Como se nada no mundo, tivesse maior importância que estar de volta aos braços daquele homem insano. Mas antes que perdessem o controle, aliás, o dela estava perdido, desde o momento em que seus lábios se uniram ele parou. E com a testa apoiada na dela, começou ofegante.  
  
-Meu deus! Não pode ser! É você mesmo! Mas como?  
  
-Severus, o que você está tentando me dizer? Por favor, me explique. Que foi toda essa explosão? – Ana tentou raciocinar.  
  
-Não sei como explicar. Nem eu acredito. Como vou convencer você de que não sou louco e que não estou tentando me aproveitar de você?  
  
-Severus, tenta! Por favor! – pediu Ana, mais calma. Com as mãos no rosto dele.  
  
CONTINUA....  
  
N/A: Bem, esse capítulo ficou maiorzinho. Gostaria de agradecer as reviews e as dicas. Valeuzão. Meu mail: Vivianevalaryahoo.com.br, pra vocês mandarem pra lá tb! Hehehehe. Estou adorando! Mandem mais!!!!!!! 


	3. Capítulo 3

N/A: Valeu pelos coments, não parem. Continuem. Gostaria de me desculpar  
pele demora.  
  
REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
CAPÍTULO III – O passado  
  
Ele respirou fundo. Ficou de cabeça baixa como se estivesse em transe, como se estivesse falado pra si mesmo. Parecia tão desamparado que Ana sentiu o coração apertado por aquele homem. Pegou na mão dela. Sentaram-se de frente. Mas ele não a olhou ainda.  
  
-Há exatamente 16 anos atrás, comecei a dar aulas em Hogwarts. Tinha 22 anos e estava começando uma vida nova, trabalho novo. Como o mais jovem professor catedrático. Fiz alguns cursos me aprofundando nos assuntos, e então voltei para a escola. Agora como professor. Trabalhei duro e conquistei respeito perante os colegas e os alunos. Sempre soube que a regra mais importante era não me envolver, nunca, com alunas.  
  
Nesse momento, Ana corou, porém nada disse.  
  
-Mas, o inusitado aconteceu, e no meu segundo ano trabalhando lá, eu conheci uma garota linda. – seu olhar era puro amor e carinho – Ela era como o arco-íris, cheia de cores e tons, que iluminava e coloria por onde andava. Ela nem sequer percebia, mas irradiava uma alegria tão intensa, que contagiava todos à sua volta. E eu não poderia ser diferente. Me apaixonei por aquela menina à primeira vista. Percebi logo que ela também não ficara imune. Mas tinha que manter distancia, eu era professor na sala dela, apesar de ter só 5 anos de diferença. Mas não foi possível me manter afastado por muito tempo. Ela era tinhosa – e riu – Ela percebeu meu interesse e meu jogo de fuga, e se decidira não me deixar escapar. – e riu abertamente. – E Quando nós nos encontramos, logo na primeira vez, foi como se não restasse mais nenhum ser vivo no mundo. Só nós dois. Só eu e ela. Eu jurei que ia me casar com aquela menina e que teríamos muitos filhos. E assim foi feito. Nos casamos, mas escondidos. Não queríamos publicidade ou falação na escola. Dumbledore soube, claro. Mas não disse nada. Era nossa aventura, nosso segredo, nossa felicidade. E como eu fui feliz! – Snape fez uma pausa. Lágrimas caíam de seus olhos e ele não tentava impedir, não sentia vergonha desses sentimentos. Era tudo que tinha. E Ana aguardou em silêncio, que ele se recuperasse, e pelo que viria.  
  
-Um dia, quando voltávamos pra casa da praia, onde passamos as férias, ela disse que estava grávida. Eu levei um susto! Quase provoquei um acidente. Fiquei radiante, Disse que já era hora de contar a todos que éramos marido e mulher. Já que iriam notar o bebê crescendo, e eu não queria que ela fosse mal interpretada. Mas ela achava que poderíamos esperar mais um pouco. Mas como eu disse, ela era muito teimosa, e então eu me calei. O tempo foi passando, e a barriga dela crescendo. As perguntas começaram, mas ela não contava pra ninguém. Fiquei cismado. Não sabia se ela sentia vergonha de mim, sei lá! Não sabia o que pensar! Você tem que me entender! – e pela primeira vez olhou pra Ana. Suplicando compreensão, e voltou-se novamente para o chão. – Um dia, começamos uma discussão séria nas masmorras. Nem sei ao certo com aconteceu, mas ela saiu de lá e bateu com força a porta, e simplesmente foi embora. Eu estava louco de raiva, desespero, ciúmes, mas não sabia que o pior estava por vir. Uma dor maior, como se alguém tivesse destruído algo dentro de meu corpo e que estivesse sangrando, rasgando, queimando. E foi quando saí para procura-la e não consegui encontrar. E veja, eu procurei por todos os lados, na Lufa-lufa – "Coincidência, ela era da Lufa também?" – pensou Ana - , nas outras casas, voltei pra a casa de praia, mas ela havia simplesmente desaparecido. Tentei achar a família dela, fui até a pequena cidade, no Brasil – Ana estranhou de novo. - de onde vinha, e nada! Ninguém sabia dela! A mulher que eu amava, tinha desaparecido nesse mundo de meu Merlin! Ela, e minha filha!  
  
Ana estava estarrecida com aquela história. Quanto aquele homem não sofrera! Que imoral da parte da esposa, fazer aquilo com ele! E ainda levar a filha deles que nem nascera! E com as coincidências.  
  
-Ela... ela... morreu?  
  
Ele olhou pra Ana, com tanta dor, com tanta tristeza, que ela se arrependeu de ter perguntado. – "Que sensibilidade!" – Pensou com sarcasmo.  
  
-Eu pensava que sim. Essa era a única explicação que eu tinha. Até agora. Mesmo sem ter encontrado nada em hospitais de bruxos ou de trouxas e tudo mais. Quando alguém desconhecido era encontrado, eu ia lá pra ver, pra reconhecer.  
  
-Mas, como assim, até agora? – Só então Ana, notara a expressão.  
  
-Você não me perguntou o nome dela. – Disse firme, olhando diretamente nos seu olhos.  
  
-E... qual era... o nome dela? – perguntou indecisa.  
  
-Ana. – falou simplesmente.  
  
-Como?  
  
-O nome dela era Ana. Como você.  
  
Ana ficou gelada. Tentou entender a informação. Será que ele queria dizer que, de algum modo, de algum modo maluco, eu lembro a mulher dele? – pensou abobada.  
  
-Ana, - continuou – ela tinha 17 anos, quando nos conhecemos. Olhos azuis, um azul tão claro, e tão lindo, que eu nunca tinha visto igual. E cabelos ruivos, e vinha de transferida de uma cidade que nem estava no mapa!  
  
Ana arregalou os olhos. Sem querer e sem poder crer.  
  
-O que você está querendo dizer? Que nós somos tão parecidas assim? Ninguém é tão parecido assim! – estava realmente preocupada com a saúde mental dele.  
  
-Não, não estou dizendo que vocês são parecidas. O que estou tentando dizer, é que você é a Ana. Vocês são a mesma pessoa. – disse muito sério, para que não houvesse dúvidas a respeito desse pensamento.  
  
-Mas, isso é impossível! Vocês se conheceram há 14 anos. Eu só tinha três anos na ocasião. Não tem cabimento!  
  
-Eu disse que pareceria loucura – ele a interrompeu ainda sério, passando as mãos novamente nos cabelos, voltando a andar de um lado para o outro. – Eu sei que não faz sentido. – Disse com raiva. - Mas tente entender. Eu reconheci você desde a primeira vez.  
  
-Mas...  
  
-Ana, pense. Eu fui casado com alguém que eu amava com loucura. – os olhos dele brilhavam - Não poderia confundir com outra pessoa. Eu tive você nos braços agora a pouco, e tudo voltou. È o mesmo beijo, o mesmo desejo, o mesmo corpo que eu tanto amei e conheço tão bem. O mesmo rosto, nome, história... você não vê?  
  
-Mas... – Ana não queria ouvir mais nada. – Como poderia? Se eu estou aqui, com a mesma idade da mulher de 14 anos atrás! Como? Sei que existe o vira- tempo, mas tem que se ter consciência do fato pra usar um.  
  
-Eu não sei! Eu não sei! E é isso que eu pretendo descobrir! E também não é fácil conseguir um vira-tempo!  
  
-Mas, Paulo, não pode ser. Entenda, eu... simplesmente não posso ser aquela Ana!  
  
Ele se aproximou e a beijou novamente. Tão intensamente que o calor parecia queimar os dois e tudo em volta. Ela tentou resistir, mas percebeu que era impossível. Queria aquele homem. Na verdade, descobriu que o amava! Sim, foi à primeira vista e agora tinha certeza. O fato de não conseguir parar de pensar nele, a atração que sentia, tê-lo procurado, mesmo quando ele parecia querer distância. Tinha que admitir que o amava. Não amor de criança, como já tivera, um amor adulto, forte, eterno.  
  
Quando eles se afastaram novamente, foi ela que quebrou o silêncio.  
  
-Meu Merlin! Como pode ser?  
  
-Eu não sei. Mas é muito forte! – ele disse simplesmente.  
  
-Mas, se... eu sou a mesma Ana de antes, o que houve? Como ela... eu fui embora lá no passado? E como vim parar aqui, exatamente como antes? E o bebê? O que houve com o bebê?  
  
-Eu não sei Ana. – E a abraçou, como se quisesse protegê-la da realidade. – Eu não sei. Mas acho que poderíamos tentar descobrir, juntos.  
  
-Tudo bem. Vamos tentar descobrir. Mas, o que vamos fazer, no geral? E, as outras... coisas, quero dizer... – começou encabulada.  
  
Ele sorriu com tristeza, e respondeu.  
  
-Tudo fica como está. Vou estar ao seu lado, para descobrirmos o que houve, mas ainda somos professor e aluna.  
  
-Mas como assim? – disse se afastando dos braços dele, como se tivesse recebido uma picada.  
  
-Ana – ele tentou se reaproximar – Você é uma menina ainda, e eu...  
  
-Como? - se afastando ainda mais.  
  
-Ana, por favor, eu tenho quase o dobro de sua idade! Não poderia me aproveitar disso! – disse mais ríspido que gostaria.  
  
-Pára tudo! – interrompeu – Pára tudo! Como assim "o dobro de minha idade?" Depois de tudo que houve aqui! E na sala de aula! Do modo que me beijou! - disse com dignidade – Depois que a gente quase... Eu acho que entendi tudo errado mesmo! – ela andava de um lado para o outro.  
  
-Ana, espere não faça isso. Tente entender! Não é fácil pra mim, me segurar perto de você. È tão linda quanto eu conseguia me lembrar. E quero você desesperadoramente! Mas não posso! Não desse modo! Não está certo! – frustrado.  
  
-Certo? Não está certo? - gritou furiosa – E o que é que está certo nisso tudo aqui? Você chegar pra mim, com essa história maluca toda, depois me beijar como se eu fosse a coisa mais importante nesse mundo pra você. E depois vem me dizer, que foi uma fraqueza! E que devo esquecer disso, e voltarmos à etapa em que éramos professor e aluna, e resolvermos juntos essa confusão, como se fosse só um exercício de classe? É isso que é certo? É isso? – acusou.  
  
-Eu não sei. – disse de repente. Como se todos os últimos 14 anos pesassem de uma só vez sobre seus ombros. – Eu realmente não sei mais o que é certo, o que é errado. Tudo que sei é que doeu demais. – e olhou pra ela – só gostaria que você não fosse embora. – "de novo". Ele não disse, mas ambos sabiam que era o que teria dito.  
  
Então Ana respirou fundo, e resolveu que não poderiam viver assim, brigando. Era amor mesmo que sentia por ele. E se era ela, a mesma pessoa que se casara com ele anos atrás, queria descobrir porque teria ido embora, se se amavam tanto. Teria lutado pelo homem amado, e pelo bebê. "Meu Deus!" – pensou – "O bebê! O que terá sido feito dele?"  
  
-Severus, - disse mais calma – eu preciso saber o que houve no dia em que vocês... nós... brigamos.  
  
-Foi terrível! – ele disse cuspindo as palavras.  
  
-Eu já sei, mas o que foi que houve? Conte-me, por favor, detalhadamente. – pediu sentando-se no campo mais uma vez.  
  
Ele fechou os olhos, respirou fundo e começou, como se revivesse a cena.  
  
-Eu estava cansado de fingir. Queria contar pra todo mundo. Desde Dumbledore ao Filch. Mas ela... você... não permitia nem falar sobre o assunto. Quando deu um intervalo entre as aulas e eu estava na sala dos professores, onde algum deles comentou que havia uma aluna grávida, e que devia ser uma coitada ou uma irresponsável. Fiquei furioso. Quando eles saíram, decidi que não aceitaria a situação. Iria contar tudo. E por uma dessas coincidências da vida, você foi me ver e eu já comecei a dizer que queria pôs fim àquela farsa. Que iria acabar com tudo naquele mesmo dia. Você se assustou, com certeza com minha atitude, e disse que eu era um grosso, e que nada iria mudar, que não era hora. Que iríamos ambos ser prejudicados. E eu, entenda, estava indignado, louco de ciúmes, pois sabia de alguns admiradores e... – olhando para o chão – a acusei de traição. Disse também, que se era assim, não daria pra saber se o bebê era meu!  
  
A dor nas palavras e as lágrimas que corriam novamente no rosto de Snape faziam com que o ultrage, que sentia daquela acusação, diminuísse. Mas entendeu que na situação, talvez também saísse de perto de um homem transtornado. "Mas por que ela faria isso? Por que esconder as coisas, e a esse ponto?"  
  
-Não tenho orgulho do que fiz. Fiz o que alguém desesperado e confuso acaba fazendo. Você simplesmente se levantou e bateu a porta. Percebi que nada do que eu pudesse dizer, a magoaria mais. E quando dei pelo meu erro monstruoso, você já havia desaparecido. Desaparecido pra sempre de minha vida.  
  
-Ainda, acho que tem algo faltando nessa história. Por que, com tanta felicidade eu poderia querer segredo? Mesmo depois de casada, ou quando descobri a gravidez. Deveria ser o suficiente para parar com isso! Por que, então insistir no silêncio? E mesmo com a briga, duvido que seria motivo suficiente para... ir embora.  
  
-Mas então o que? – ele voltou a fitá-la nos olhos.  
  
-Eu não sei, mas tem mais coisa aí. Você disse que a gente se conheceu no início do ano letivo. Diga-me qual a casa e as matérias, amigos que tínhamos, que eu tinha, tudo!  
  
-Bem, como eu te disse. Pouca coisa mudou. Você estava fazendo as mesmas matérias, o mesmo ano, o sexto ano, e eu dava aulas pra você de Poções – e voltou a olhar para o chão – como esse ano.  
  
-Mas já faz duas semanas que iniciou o ano e já foram quatro aulas Poções e mesmo depois de o que aconteceu na aula. – ela corou. – Não me disse nada  
  
-Eu... Não sabia o que poderia me aguardar. Se eu estava louco, se estava delirando. Bem, fora isso, acho que você começou a fazer um curso paralelo em Hogsmead. Na verdade, eu não sei o que era ao certo. Começou no terceiro trimestre. Você estava grávida de quatro meses quando se foi. Tínhamos seis meses de casados. Não tinha amigos. Conversava com todo mundo, tinha admiradores, mas não dava pra cultivar amizades. Quando se tem que estudar, trabalhar, marido, e um grande segredo pra guardar.  
  
-Esse curso, o que era mesmo?- perguntou interessada.  
  
-Não sei ao certo, você não gostava de falar sobre isso. Dizia que era só pesquisa de laboratório. E que ajudava a ter uma remuneração extra. E que isso bastava. – falou com certa secura.  
  
-Estranho. E esse curso, ainda existe? – ignorou o humor dele.  
  
-Acho que sim. Ana, está achando que ele tem alguma relação com todo essa história?  
  
-Pode ser... – pensativa – Pode ser. Terei que verificar.  
  
O silêncio voltou a dominar os dois. Mas desta vez foi porque ambos estavam absortos em seus pensamentos. Em achar alguma explicação ou falha na história. Nenhum dos dois percebeu o tempo passando até que começava a escurecer no horizonte. E eles se olharam, olhos nos olhos, e aquela atração quase palpável ficou evidente outra vez. Mas nesta ocasião, Snape desviou o olhar antes que perdesse o controle.  
  
-Como é sua vida agora? Onde você mora? – perguntou quebrando o clima que criara.  
  
-Moro perto do Três Vasouras. È um apartamento pequeno, de dois quartos. Eu moro sozinha.  
  
-Parece que não mudou nada mesmo. – ele disse apenas isso e se levantou. Ofereceu a mão para ajudá-la a se levantar também.  
  
E quando conseguiu, foi surpreendida por um beijo terno, quase casto nos lábios.  
  
-Vamos, eu sei onde você mora. Vou levá-la pra casa.  
  
Ana que tivera esperança de que ele pedisse pra ficar com ela, percebeu que ele era mais duro que imaginava. Então resolveu não lutar mais contra sua atitude. Deixaria que ditasse as regras e dissesse o que queria e também o que podia ou achava que podia.  
  
O restante da viagem foi quase em silêncio, interrompido por um ou outro assunto supérfluo, sem nenhum significado. Quando chegaram na casa dela, ele fez menção de iria dizer algo, mas desviou o olhar para a estrada. E se despediu assim. Ana percebeu que era o único modo que ele encontrara pra se conter. Então decidiu que daria tempo pra que ele se acostumasse com a idéia de ter voltado.  
  
"Voltado? Nossa! Como se eu já estivesse me habituado a essa história maluca!" – pensou.  
  
-Bem, Severus, então eu já vou. A gente se vê na amanhã, e...  
  
-Sim, a gente se vê. Temos que descobrir o que houve, e pra isso a vida tem que continuar.  
  
Naquela noite Ana mal dormiu. Ficou pensando em tudo que houve. Sua vida era normal. Seus pais, sua família, estavam no Brasil, e aguardavam que se formasse. Falava com eles uma vez por semana, e nada havia mudado. Mas em algum ponto, deve haver uma interseção com o passado. "Mas onde?" Enfim, o cansaço a dominou e adormeceu, sem sonhos. O que, aliás, era incomum. Ela sempre sonhava, todas as noites. 


	4. Capítulo 4

N/A: Aí, turminha. Como estamos de Fic? Fico feliz por estar agradando.  
Acho que posso contar um segredo sobre a fic. Foi um sonho que tive, toda  
ela. E eu digo que chorei muito, mas gostei dele. Por isso revolvi  
escreve-la.  
  
Sett: continue curiosa e leia o resto! Hehehehe  
Avoada: você está no caminho certo mas tem mais coisas na história. Não  
perca os outros capítulos, prometo explicar tudinho!  
Sam: Eu agradeço tudo e mais um pouco. Não teria conseguido colocar as  
fic aqui se não fosse por você. Então dedico esse capítulo a Samhaim Girl  
galera!!!  
Paulinha: não adianta que não conto antes. Tem que ler tudo. Hehehe  
  
Continuem comentando. Adorei isso!!!!!!! Beijão a todos!!!!!  
  
CAPÍTULO IV – Pesquisas  
  
No dia seguinte, Ana foi logo procurando por todos os cursos. Mas parecia tudo normal. Foi verificar cada um deles, os professores, os alunos, as salas, os dias envolvidos, e nada encontrou que tivesse uma ligação com o problema.  
  
Indo em direção ao Salão Pricipal, para o almoço, encontrou as lufanas Mary e Glory, conversando com outro aluno.  
  
-Ei, galera! Tudo ok? – perguntou Ana.  
  
-Ei, Ana, tudo certo. – quis saber Glory.  
  
-Tudo certinho.  
  
-Claro. E aí, que tal as primeiras semanas? Puxado? – perguntou Mary.  
  
-Nem tanto. Estou gostando muito. – respondeu e olhou para o amigo das garotas – Olá. Ana, tudo bom? – se apresentou.  
  
-Menina, que mole! Foi mal, deixa-me apresentar. Meu irmão Thiago. Disse a morena.  
  
-Desculpe minha irmãzinha Mary. Ana seu nome, não é? Bonito e singelo como você. – disse sedutor.  
  
-Obrigada. – respondeu sem graça.  
  
-Mas é verdade! Seus cabelos são ruivos de verdade?  
  
-Thiago! Que horror! – disse Glory com expressão chocada – Assim, você mata a Mary de vergonha! Onde já se viu? – atacou.  
  
-Ora. Qual é o problema? – falou o rapaz com inocência fingida.  
  
-Bem, se você não sabe, querido, não sou eu quem vai explicar! – disse categórica Mary.  
  
-Ei, galera, relaxem! – e se virou para o rapz. - Sim Thiago, é ruivo natural, mas como não dá pra manter o brilho, eu passo algum tempo no sol por semana, assim fica mais claro. Entendeu? – e riu.  
  
-OK, gata. Entendi. – falou o rapaz que parecia mais velho que a irmã. Deveria ter 18 anos. Enquanto Maria e Glória deviam ter a mesma idade de Ana. Ele era alto, moreno, atraente, de olhos verdes. Mas não despertava interesse em Ana, e pra não magoar a amiga e seu irmão, foi logo colocando alguma distância.  
  
-Agora nós poderíamos almoçar meninas? Pois tenho muita coisa pra fazer e estudar ainda. E parece que os Elfos capricharam hoje.  
  
-Vamos, sim, Ana. – responderam as duas juntas ainda olhando feio para o garoto.  
  
Foram sentar-se na mesa da Lufa-lufa. Thiago tratou de sentar-se ao lado de Ana. Que notou que Glory não estava muito satisfeita.  
  
-Vocês sabem algo sobre pesquisas na escola? - iniciou Ana após algum tempo.  
  
-Pesquisa? Pesquisa de quê? – voltou Mary.  
  
-Ah, sei lá. Se tem algum grupo de pesquisa que ofereça salário ou bolsa auxílio para alunos.  
  
-Não. Nunca ouvi falar. E vocês? Thiago? Glory? – insistiu.  
  
-Não. - negaram, sacudindo a cabeça.  
  
-Por que? Você está precisando, gata? Porque se estiver, posso conseguir um "trampo" pra você. E aí poderíamos procurar juntos! – e deu um sorriso sedutor, que teria desarmado qualquer mulher.  
  
Glória fechou a expressão, no mesmo momento, e olhava para o próprio prato como se tivesse muito mais interesse que o habitual.  
  
-Não, é... quer dizer... é que eu sempre me interessei por pesquisas. Quer dizer... Não precisa se incomodar. – não sabia o que dizer.  
  
-Qual incômodo? Será um prazer! – frisou ele. Com um sorriso charmoso.  
  
-Está tudo bem mesmo. Bom, meninas, eu tenho que ir. Tenho que passar na biblioteca antes da aula de Herbologia. E não quero me atrasar. Então, tchau, galera! – disse engolindo a última garfada.  
  
E se despediu de todos. O viu de longe ao lado do diretor. Ele deu um arremedo de sorriso. Que aparentemente só ela percebeu. Havia ficado grande parte da noite pensando, e ela ainda não havia descoberto nada que ajudasse a entender o que tinha acontecido no passado. Apenas continuava pensando que algo de errado estava escondido na história toda.  
  
A aula após a de Herbologia era de Poções, e Ana, esperava ansiosamente, foi então uma das primeiras a chegar. Escolheu um lugar na frente, como sempre. Estava arrumando seu material quando ele entrou. Era o mesmo o homem mais atraente que já vira na vida. Parecia que tinha um campo magnético de sensualidade ao seu redor. Um cavalheiro Negro! Era isso que ele parecia. E ao entrar na sala, logo lhe ofereceu um meio-sorriso disfarçado, que lhe encheu o coração de uma alegria quase eufórica. Dando- lhe confiança e esperança de continuar tentando achar as respostas. Mas não houve tempo para conversarem, pois, outros alunos já começavam a chegar. E ele retomou a habitual expressão carrancuda.  
  
Ao fim da aula, Ana esperou. E assim que pôde foi ter com ele.  
  
-Oi, professor. – chegou Ana sorridente.  
  
-Oi, Ana. Você sai que horas? Posso levá-la pra casa?  
  
-Claro. Saio no horário de sempre, após o jantar. Eu... – mas um aluno que tinha esquecido a bolsa voltou e ela não disse o que queria. – Bom, professor Snape tenho outra aula em 10 minutos e já vou indo.  
  
Ambos se encararam e por alguns segundos quase se esqueceram de onde estavam. Mas ele quebrou o contato visual primeiro e o momento passou, e cada um seguiu seu caminho.  
  
Na hora de ir embora, Ana já aguardava na saída, quando foi abordada por alguém que não esperava.  
  
-Olá, gata. Já vai? Você veio de vassoura?  
  
Ana reconheceu a voz do irmão da Mary imediatamente. E não gostou nada da sensação de que estava sendo "fotografada".  
  
-Olá, Thiago. Sim, e não. Sim, estou indo embora. E não, não vim de vassoura. Estou dando um tempo antes de ir. – ela não quis falar que iria com o Snape. Sentia que ainda era hora de guardar segredo. "Estranho!" Parece que ela já tinha vivido uma situação similar.  
  
-Mas que bobagem. Deixe-me levar você, gata. Te levo pra qualquer lugar que desejar. É só o tempo de pegar minha Firebolt e a gente já vai. – disse sempre charmoso e envolvente. Accio Fire...  
  
-Não, muito obrigada. – respondeu firme. Interrompendo o feitiço. – Eu... combinei com outra pessoa. E ela já deve estar chegando. – disse "ela" de propósito.  
  
-Bom, se pensa assim. É uma pena, pois acho que poderia ajudar você com o "lance" do "trampo". – fingindo mágoa.  
  
-Como assim? – desconfiada.  
  
-É que eu fiquei sabendo que o centro de pesquisas de Hogsmead está organizando uma nova pesquisa com voluntários. Muito seleto. E pensei se você se interessaria. E poderíamos falar sobre isso... no caminho. – respondeu inocente.  
  
Ana ficou na dúvida. "Será que é verdade? Mas e se não for? Sei que não devo confiar nele, mas... e o Severus? O que vai pensar se não me encontrar aqui? O que fazer?"  
  
-Então, o que vai ser? – insistiu suavemente.  
  
-Olha, eu realmente não posso aceitar sua oferta, hoje. Mas por que não nos encontramos amanhã? Poderíamos caminhar perto do lago no intervalo depois do almoço. Terei um horário vago. E poderemos falar sobre isso. Que tal?  
  
-Tudo bem. – disse um pouco mais animado. – Combinado então. Amanhã, no lago. A gente se vê. – e deu um beijo no rosto dela. E se foi, assoviando uma canção.  
  
-Quem era aquele, lá? – perguntou uma voz séria e dura, que assustou Ana.  
  
-Hã? Ah, oi Severus. Aquele lá? É um colega, que talvez possa nos ajudar! – recuperando-se do susto. Gostou de notar que ele tinha ciúmes dela. E sorriu. – Vamos?  
  
-Como é que ele pode nos ajudar? – perguntou ainda duro, desconfiado.  
  
-Vamos! Eu te conto no caminho! Quero sair daqui. Vamos! – ela não ligou para o humor dele. Se lembrou do comentário "ele parece ter tomado um remédio bem amargo..." – e se segurou para não rir.  
  
Snape soltou o ar com força e ficou parecido com um menino contrariado, ainda quando caminhava ao lado dela. Foram em silêncio, e assim chegaram à estrada de ia a Hogsmead ele falou outra vez.  
  
-Então, vai me contar, em que aquele rapaz pode nos ajudar? – ele estava mesmo furioso.  
  
-Sabe, - ignorando a grosseria - estive pensando que a peça do quebra- cabeça que falta, está no tal trabalho que você disse que eu fazia. Então resolvi procurar todos os cursos que os alunos ficam sabendo Todos os trabalhos disponíveis na escola e fora dela, que poderia render algum dinheiro.  
  
-Mas tudo parece ser certinho. – continuou – E nada justifica o fato de eu não querer falar sobre o assunto com meu marido, quer dizer... com... você. – Ana corou e recomeçou como se não houvesse parado. – Eu conheci o Thiago Magnalam, o rapaz que você viu, hoje no almoço. Ele é irmão de uma das garotas que estudam comigo. Ele já está no sétimo ano, e conhece aquele lugar muito bem. Poderia saber mais coisas.  
  
-Pois eu trabalho lá, há quase 17 anos e não sei de mais nada! – continuou frio ainda com a testa franzida.  
  
-Certo, mas eu tinha quer tentar, não percebe?! – ignorou de novo - Bom, o fato é que na hora que perguntei se havia algum trabalho voluntário ou remunerado, principalmente ligado à área de pesquisa, ninguém soube me responder. Mas agora, quando eu o encontrei de novo na saída, ele me disse que existia sim, um trabalho de pesquisa no laboratório, que poderia me interessar. – disse animada.  
  
-Estranho isso! Será que ele não está apenas inventando isso? – duvidou cínico, Snape.  
  
-Mas por que ele faria isso? – ela já estava se cansando do jeito seco dele.  
  
-Pra ficar com você, é claro! – disse com ira nos olhos, com uma calmaria calculada.  
  
-Pode até ser. – não negou Ana. Não queria segredos entre eles. Não naquela nova vida. Não faria isso de novo. – Mas a única coisa que me interessa nele, é a informação que poderia me dar. Nada mais. – reafirmou com dignidade.  
  
-Mas ele pode achar que você quer mais coisas! – a fúria quase palpável.  
  
-Severus, - falou calma Ana, parou e colocou, sem perceber uma das mãos no peito dele. Sentiu a eletricidade do toque, mas não recuou. – Não se preocupe. Não sou uma boba. Posso ser jovem, mas não me deixo levar tão facilmente assim. Sei o que quero, e é descobrir o que houve entre nós. Eu e você. OK? Confie em mim! – disse serena olhando nos olhos dele.  
  
Paulo teve sua respiração suspensa quando sentiu a mão dela. Teve que controlar o tremor das mãos. Respirou fundo e tratou de se acalmar.  
  
-OK. – respirou com dificuldade - Eu confio em você. Mas tem que tentar entender minha situação. – suspirou outra vez. - Mas o que ele disse afinal? – ainda tinha um brilho no olhar duro.  
  
-Não muito. Ele queria me levar pra casa e no caminho falaria sobre o assunto. Mas como não havia como desmarcar com você, então preferi deixar a conversa pra amanhã, após o almoço. – e observou a reação.  
  
Snape não respondeu logo. E após alguns minutos retornou.  
  
-Obrigado. – disse simplesmente.  
  
-Por quê? – intrigada.  
  
-Por não me esconder nada. Você poderia ter inventado qualquer desculpa. Depois do modo como agi. Do meu... ciúmes. Mas me contou tudo. Não era assim antes. – parecia realmente envergonhado.  
  
-Não quero segredos entre nós Severus. – falou categórica Ana. – Tudo que acontecer, você será o primeiro a saber. Não vou disfarçar, pintar, modificar ou mentir sobre nada. Gostaria que fizesse o mesmo.  
  
-Você mudou mesmo. Não que mentisse, não é isso. Mas não queria me preocupar a toa. Gostei mais desta Ana de agora.  
  
Nesse momento já estavam chegando ao destino, e ela não queria que o dia acabasse. Não queria que ele fosse embora de novo. Então arriscou.  
  
-Você não quer entrar? Um pouco talvez? – disse como se estivesse distraída.  
  
-Não acho que seja certo. – respondeu relutante.  
  
-Apenas não vá embora, só vamos conversar mais um pouco! – insistiu. Agora olhando diretamente nos olhos dele.  
  
-Se eu subisse, não iríamos conversar, Ana. Eu sei que você sabe disso. – Ele estava desconfortável.  
  
-Então suba! Suba comigo! – insistiu firme.  
  
Ele parou, olhou pra baixo, pra ela, pra o céu, pra o relógio e para ela de novo.  
  
-Mas não está certo. Você é só uma menina! – disse com tanta dor no olhar que Ana quase enlouqueceu, mas quando falou foi quase um sussurro.  
  
-Não, Severus. Não sou mais. Aqui, - e espalmou a própria mão no peito. – Aqui, eu não sou mais. E quer saber do que mais, acredito em tudo o que me contou. Acredito também que sou sua mulher – frisou – É assim que eu me sinto, Severus. Como sua mulher. – ela não percebeu, mas disse as últimas palavras com o efeito de uma lágrima.  
  
Ele não pode mais se conter. E a abraçou com força. Como se temesse perdê- la de novo. Como se ela pudesse desaparecer se saísse de seus braços. E chorou. Chorou baixinho. Emoção demais ali. Amor, dor, medo, desejo, desespero, tudo ao mesmo tempo.  
  
Aos poucos foi se acalmando. Ele a beijou profunda e longamente nos lábios. Parou ofegante. Se afastou um pouco. Respirou fundo, tomou a frente. Ficou aguardando Ana ao lado da porta de dava para o edifício dela. Ela lhe deu as chaves, a porta foi aberta, pegou a mão dele e juntos, em silêncio, subiram até o apartamento.  
  
Ana sabia que deveria estar nervosa, ansiosa, pois tudo o que disse era verdade, mas também era verdade que nunca tinha estado com um homem antes. Mas apesar disso, estava calma. Era o homem que amava, e amava com loucura. Tudo daria certo.  
  
Ao entrar, o levou pela mão, direto para o quarto dela. E chegando lá, ele estava imóvel. Como um sonâmbulo. Parecia exausto. Lutar todo esse tempo contra a dor e de repente, lutar com a dor. Não devia ser fácil mesmo.  
  
Ana se adiantou e começou a desabotoar a capa dele, com calma, como se o tempo já não fizesse parte daquele quarto. Tirou-lhe a roupa com uma lentidão deliberada. Queria eternizar aquele momento. Quando acabou, pegou as mãos dele e fez com que a despisse também. Foi mágico. Era como se tirassem todas as máscaras, as dúvidas, as tristezas e só restassem as almas. Nada mais. E como as almas se fundiram de modo cósmico; presente e passado, amor e desejo, loucura e dor, restando ao final, apenas paz. Paz absoluta. Ficaram muito tempo ainda, acordados, nos braços um do outro, sem que precisassem de palavras para nada.  
  
Na manhã seguinte, Ana ainda sentia aquela mesma paz de antes. A felicidade era plena. Acordou com o barulho do despertador e ao virar de lado notou que ele ainda estava ali. Seus braços a envolveram pela cintura e começou a despertar também.  
  
-Ei, dorminhoco! Vamos acordar? – chamou.  
  
-Hum, - resmungou – Bom dia, meu amor! Parece que os sonhos se realizam, não é? - e a abraçou mais forte.  
  
-Hum, se você continuar assim, vamos recomeçar e eu vou perder a hora, professor. – brincou Ana.  
  
-Hum, eu sei. – e abraçou mais forte. – Estou acordando. Só preciso de um certo... estímulo. – sorriu matreiro ainda com os olhos fechados.  
  
Ana riu alto. E correspondeu às carícias dele. Não poderia negar nada àquele homem.  
  
Mais tarde, após perderem o café da manhã, chegaram á Hogwarts. Despediram- se. Ana lembrou que tinha um encontro marcado para o almoço. Queria resolver tudo o quanto antes. Para que o dia passasse logo a noite chegasse outra vez.  
  
Continua... 


	5. Capítulo 5 e 6

Oi, turminha. Demorei mais tempo que pretendia, mas é que estive  
viajando. Literalmente. Hehehehe. Mas estou de volta pra postar novo  
capítulo. E como foram muito atenciosos vou postar o 5 e o 6 ! Boa  
digestão a todos!!!!!!  
  
Mki, puxa, valeu mesmo. Que bom que está gostando, continua que tem  
mais!!!!! E Eu juro que foi um sonho! De repente acordei a achei que era  
muito legal pra deixar passar e comecei a escrever. E pronto! Eis que  
surge uma fic!! Hehehehe  
  
Angelore: Xii, foi mal, erro grave de digitação. Acho que eu estava  
pensando em outra pessoa,. Quem será? Não conheço nenhum Paulo????? Bem,  
era pra ser o Snape. Perdão!  
  
Bru e Mione: bem, demorei um pouco, mas já vou me desculpar mandando dois  
capítulos desta vez. OK?  
  
Avoada: Bem, se você tiver um pouco de paciência (eu sei que exijo muito  
mesmo), tudo será explicado no tempo certo! Prometo. Mas se mesmo assim,  
ficar difícil e eu enrolar, é só dar um cascudo que eu explico ou  
concerto! Tá?  
  
Então, agora a todos que esperam ansiosamente (OLHA ELA!!!!!) a  
Fic...(dobrada)  
  
CAPÍTULO V - Sonhos  
  
Após o almoço, Ana encontrou Thiago sentado perto do lago. Parecia muito satisfeito. E sorriu assim que a viu ao longe.  
  
-Olá, gatinha! Você está radiante hoje! Será que sou a razão de todo esse brilho? – perguntou charmoso.  
  
-Deixa de ser bobo, Thiago! – fez de desentendida, mas deu um sorriso doce.  
  
Ana se sentou ao lado dele. E foi direto ao assunto.  
  
-E sobre o emprego?  
  
-Bem, é algo bem difícil de conseguir. É um grupo de pesquisa, que existe no Centro de pesquisas de Hogsmead, e que pouca gente sabe. Exceto os envolvidos e o Ministério da Magia, claro. É tudo legalizado. – garantiu - Mas é segredo, pois se outros descobrem, podem roubar a idéia. Entendeu?  
  
-Mais ou menos. – respondeu indecisa. – Mas como é que eu posso "entrar"?  
  
-Eu conheço os envolvidos no Projeto. E posso indicar você. Se quiser. – sorriu.  
  
-Certo... mas do que se trata? – ainda incerta.  
  
-É uma pesquisa feita com grupos selecionados de estudante. É um estudo duplo cego, com os sonho interferindo nas execuções de feitiços. – disse baixinho. – Mas você deve se dedicar integralmente, e sobre tudo manter sigilo. Não poderia encontrar pessoas dos outros grupos e trocar informações, entende?  
  
-Acho que sim. Estou... disposta a fazer parte da pesquisa. – decidiu, tentando se mostrar segura.  
  
-Ótimo! Poderemos ir lá agora mesmo se você quiser. – ofereceu. Ou tem alguma aula?  
  
-Ter, eu tenho, mas é de História da Magia, e já que iria dormir lá mesmo! A gente pode ir ver esse projeto. – agora mais segura, não queria perder a oportunidade.  
  
-Agora, me fale de você. – ele recomeçou - De onde vem, se está gostando da Inglaterra, da escola, se já está namorando...  
  
-Sinto muito, Thiago. Você é uma graça, e muito simpático também. Com certeza sabe disso. Mas tenho namorado. Mas gostaria que fôssemos amigos. Gosto muito da sua irmã. – tentou.  
  
-É uma pena. Que eu tenha chegado tarde. Mas sempre terei esperanças. Se precisar de um ombro amigo ou não. – sorriu malicioso.  
  
-Obrigada! Sinto-me lisonjeada. Mas acho que você deveria procurar outra pessoa. Alguém que goste de você da mesma maneira. – falou com carinho, Ana.  
  
-E quem disse que estou procurando amor eterno? – debochou suavemente.  
  
-Pois eu conheço alguém que estaria disposta a viver esse "amor eterno" com você! – respondeu misteriosa.  
  
-Claro! Muitas garotas iriam querer! – ainda sarcasticamente.  
  
E Ana percebeu que ele não era mau. Apenas era cínico. Era resultado de um meio típico de exploração dos fracos, competições, traições... Coisas que fariam qualquer um agir desse modo. Sorrindo com carinho, Ana tentou mais uma vez.  
  
-Ela não está muito longe, Thiago. Mais perto que imagina. Se você der a ela uma única chance. Acredito que seriam muito felizes.  
  
Ele olhou duvidoso pa Ana, mas não comentou nada. E ela não insistiu no assunto.  
  
Thiago, então a levou ao Centro de Pesquisas. Foram até um dos prédios da rua principal de Hogsmead, de quatro andares, paredes brancas. Não ficava muito longe do apartamento dela. Entraram em uma ante-sala, onde ela ficou esperando enquanto ele entrava na secretaria. Após algum tempo retornou sorrindo.  
  
-Tudo certo, gata! Venha comigo. Vou apresenta-la a alguém. – e pegou-a pela mão.  
  
Atravessaram aquela sala, um corredor, e foram à outra sala. Lá havia uma estante cheia de livros, tinha um microscópio pequeno em um canto. Havia uma mesa ao fundo, e uma mulher de jaleco branco, muito elegante a aguardava.  
  
-Ana, esta é a Professora Marta Sandez. Ela é a responsável maior pelo Centro e pela pesquisa.  
  
Ana se adiantou e cumprimentou a Professora com um certo receio. Ela parecia ter idade para ser sua mãe, mas não inspirava nada materno. Pelo contrário, não gostou dela. Mas tentou não demonstrar.  
  
-Muito prazer, Ana. – olhou com interesse intenso. – Vou gostar muito de trabalhar com você. Conte-me, sente-se – apontou para a cadeira da frente – Thiago, querido, pode deixar que agora nos entenderemos, não é, querida? – ela falava como se fosse muito importante, com uma gentileza até exagerada. Ana sentiu um arrepio gelado nas costas e uma vontade louca de correr dali. Mas se concentrou no objetivo. Concentrou-se em Severus. E engoliu em seco, e sentou-se. Despediu-se fracamente do amigo e ficou. Tinha a estranha sensação de que um bicho iria saltar de algum canto pra atacá-la.  
  
-Bem, antes de colocá-la na pesquisa. Que parece ser do seu interesse, pelo que o Thiago falou, eu gostaria de conhece-la melhor. – sentou-se novamente em sua poltrona, e fez sinal para que Ana fizesse o mesmo.  
  
-É... Bem... – olhou para os lado, nenhum bicho saltou e acabou sentando- se na cadeira em frente à mesa da professora. - Eu me chamo Ana Müller. Tenho 17 anos, sou de Vila Bonita, que fica no Brasil. Estou cursando sexto ano de Hogwarts e... Bom, pensei em conseguir uma remuneração extra para ajudar nas despesas e... – ela apertava a barra da saia com as mãos nervosamente. - O Thiago falou que essa era uma possibilidade. Acho que é isso. – terminou nervosa.  
  
-Sei, sei. Interessante. E antes de entrar no curso em que está, já tinha vindo aqui antes? – perguntou olhando no fundo dos olhos dela.  
  
Ana gelou. "Será que ela sabia? Não poderia ser. Não assim, não desse jeito!" – pensou.  
  
-Não, eu só conhecia a escola de nome. Como eu disse, vim do Brasil. – respondeu sem muita convicção.  
  
-E você mora com alguém, família, amigos, namorado? – frisou o último.  
  
-Não. – respondeu talvez rápido demais. – Moro sozinha.  
  
-Mas tem muitos amigos e namorados. – insistiu com calma.  
  
-Não, é... Quer dizer... Não tenho muitos amigos, conheci algumas pessoas desde que cheguei, mas ainda é cedo pra dizer que somos amigos. Por quê? – ignorou descaradamente a citação sobre o namorado.  
  
-Hum, sei. É que para a pesquisa, se for admitida, terá que dispor de tempo. E algumas pessoas podem se incomodar com esse tempo que é doado para a pesquisa. – ela sorria para Ana, como para uma criança.  
  
-Entendo. Mas não acho que isso será um problema. Exceto pelo próprio curso de Hogwarts, é claro. – lembrou Ana.  
  
-É claro, querida. Eu não me referia a esse tempo. Mas podemos começar hoje mesmo, se você quiser. Gostei de você. Sei que nos ajudará muito. – afirmou a Professora.  
  
-Hoje? Mas... O que eu preciso fazer? – assustou-se, ficando quase rija.  
  
-Não se preocupe querida. Você só precisa ler esse formulário. E assinar, garantindo sigilo absoluto. Concorda? – estendendo o papel.  
  
Os olhos da mulher pareciam de gato na frente de passarinho na gaiola. Apesar do medo. Ana pegou e leu rapidamente o formulário. Não viu nada de errado ali e assinou. Arrependeu-se antes mesmo de terminar de escrever seu nome. E mais uma vez pensou em Severus e na dor que vira nos olhos dele quando contou tudo o que teria acontecido no passado. Então com firmeza devolveu os papéis para a Professora.  
  
-Você tomou uma decisão acertada, minha querida. Vamos nos dar muito bem, sem dúvidas. Agora vou pedir pra você voltar aqui após suas aulas de hoje, está bem? – toda sorrisos.  
  
-Sim, combinado. Estarei aqui mais tarde. Até lá.  
  
E se despediu. Não poderia voltar pra as aulas. Não tinha cabeça pra isso. Tinha que achar Severus, e contar tudo. Mas não sabia onde ele estaria naquele momento. Ana estava de volta a Hogwarts perto do lago tentando imaginar como poderia procurá-lo, quando ele surgiu. Como se tivesse saído direto de seus pensamentos para a realidade. Ana apressou o passo, e o alcançou, quando chegava ao prédio central, onde ficava a diretoria. Tentando disfarçar a ansiedade, Ana chamou.  
  
-Professor! Professor Snape! Preciso falar com o senhor, por favor.  
  
Ele se assustou, mas respondeu logo.  
  
-Claro, Srta Müller, vamos até minha sala. Você está com alguma dúvida sobre o trabalho proposto na última aula? – improvisou.  
  
-É, é isso mesmo Professor. É sobre o trabalho. – ansiosa, quase não conseguiu disfarçar um sorriso nada acadêmico.  
  
Quando eles entraram na sala que Snape dividia com outros professores, não havia ninguém lá.  
  
-Diga. – disse fechando a porta atrás de si. – O que você descobriu? – sem rodeios.  
  
-O Thiago, aquele aluno que lhe falei, me levou ao Laboratório. É lá que acontece a pesquisa. - E contou tudo o que houve. – Eu assinei. O que você acha? – receosa, mordia os lábios inferiores.  
  
-É claro que eu preferia ver o papel antes. – parecia desgostoso - Mas se você está certa de que leu tudo e que não havia nada de errado no documento. Parece que esse é a única maneira de entender o que houve no passado. Mas estou muito preocupado. Conheço a Professora Marta Sandez. E ela é muito ligada ao Ministério. Tem carta branca pra tudo. Mas duvido que todos lá saibam o que ela está fazendo lá. Não gosto dela. – estava de novo com a expressão carrancuda.  
  
Ana riu dele. E em seguida foi abraçada fortemente e beijada com intensidade.  
  
-Não pude evitar. Estou com saudades. – sorriu maroto - Você sabe que horas acaba essa "pesquisa"?  
  
-Não. – sorriu, se aconchegando mais – Mas gostaria que você me esperasse em casa.  
  
-Mas como você vai embora daqui? Eu espero você.  
  
-Não, vim de vassoura hoje. E depois, se você for pra minha casa antes de mim, pode preparar um jantar pra dois. Que tal? – propôs sedutora.  
  
-Eu preferia levá-la, mas se você tem certeza, vou pra sua casa. Tente não demorar muito. – e a beijou novamente.  
  
Despediram-se com dificuldades e seguiram seus horários. Ao final do dia, Ana foi ao Centro de Pesquisas. Não havia ninguém lá. Nem a secretária. Quando já estava quase desistindo, a professora Marta apareceu de dentro da secretaria.  
  
-Olá, Ana. Que bom que veio, vamos entrando. – chamou muito satisfeita.  
  
Ana sentiu medo, mas não recuou. Foi seguindo a mulher através de um longo corredor. Após passar por quase 12 portas, pararam diante da última. Marta Sandez parou, sorriu para Ana e abriu a porta. Lá dentro, pode ver um quarto. Dentro tinha uma cama, banheiro, armário embutido, tudo branco. Um criado mudo onde havia uma garrafa com conteúdo totalmente transparente e um copo ao lado. Havia também uma mesa de madeira também branca, com uma cadeira em um canto. Sem compreender Ana voltou a encarar a mulher.  
  
-Este será seu quarto de pesquisa, agora. Como eu já lhe disse, é um estudo sobre o sono e o sonho. Veja, há um espelho naquele canto lá. – e apontou para o alto da porta. – É um espelho enfeitiçado. Foi criado para registrar tudo o que acontece neste quarto. – e sorriu como que para uma criança – para a pesquisa. É um estudo duplo cego, que consiste em tomar poções que podem ter estimulantes do sonho ou não. Veja bem, não é sedativo ou sonífero. Apenas uma substância que quando a pessoa está dormindo, estimula os estágios do sono onde acontecem os sonhos. Deverá iniciar agora mesmo. Se ainda quiser.  
  
-Mas, essa poção, o que é? – argüiu, receosa.  
  
-Não se preocupe, querida, eu já disse. São substâncias que estimulam os sonhos ou que não fazem nada. Não há problema algum. Nunca houve um paciente que tivesse algum problema orgânico com eles. Somos muito sérios, ou o Ministro não apoiaria o projeto. Não é mesmo? – sorriu com graça - Agora, vamos começar? – e apontou para a garrafa no criado-mudo. – Só precisa beber a metade do copo. Será suficiente. – sorrio encorajando-a. - Ah, quase ia me esquecendo, não vai precisar de sua varinha. Então pode deixá-la comigo.  
  
Poucas vezes Ana sentira vontade de gritar e sair correndo como uma louca desvairada. Mas lembrou novamente o que esta fazendo ali, e porque. Então entregou a varinha à mulher, foi até o criado-mudo despejou o conteúdo da garrafa no copo que estava ao lado. Mesmo tremendo, bebeu. E teve certeza de que não tinha mais volta. A Professora Marta Sandez sorriu satisfeita, e convidou-a a deitar-se na cama.  
  
-Agora, relaxe. E tente dormir. Não se preocupe mais. Tudo está sob controle. Não há o que temer. Durma bem, minha querida...  
  
CAPÍTULO VI - Despertando  
  
A boca estava seca. Tinha sede. Ana sentia como se tivesse engolido serragem. Os olhos não respondiam, apesar da força que fazia, não conseguia abri-los. Esfregou-os com as mãos, parecia que pesavam uma tonelada. Enfim abriu os olhos.  
  
"Onde estava?"  
  
Olhou para os lados. Uma cama, um armário, um quarto branco, um bebê brincando no chão, um criado-mudo muito branco.  
  
"Um bebê?"  
  
Olhou outra vez. Sentou-se com dificuldade. O bebê brincava com uma centopéia gigante de plástico, com anéis coloridos encadeados uns nos outros parecia um brinquedo trouxa que tinha quando era criança. Parecia ter pouco menos que um ano. Cabelos de um louro dourado quase laranjado, olhos azuis muito profundos. O bebê riu do brinquedo, e a risada encheu o coração de Ana de amor. Não havia mais ninguém lá.  
  
"Por que alguém deixaria uma criança sozinha com uma pessoa adormecida? Aliás, será que era muito tarde?"  
  
Queria voltar pra casa, Severus deveria estar esperando com o jantar. Mas quando ia se sentar um barulho de alarme soou ao fundo. Nesse momento entrou no quarto uma senhora de cabelos grisalhos.  
  
-Nossa! Como pude, meu Merlim, uma hora de atraso, como pude? – resmungava.  
  
-Com licença – falou Ana devagar – O que está acontecendo?  
  
A velha deu um pulo, assustada. Se Ana não estivesse tão sonada poderia ter gargalhado da expressão da outra.  
  
-A senhora não deveria falar comigo. Tome sua poção eu já vou. – respondeu horrorizada, a velha.  
  
-Como? Eu também vou embora. A professora Marta Sandez deve ter lhe explicado, que era só algumas horas e eu iria pra casa. Pode perguntar a ela. – ainda sonolenta.  
  
-Não, você não entende. – pegando o bebê no colo. – Não devia ter trazido a menina pra cá. Tome, vamos. Tome sua poção.  
  
-Não, você é quem não está entendendo. Já tenho que ir. – mas ao tentar se levantar sentiu uma forte tontura e tornou a deitar-se. – O que houve? Por que estou tão fraca? – perguntou de olhos fechados.  
  
-Senhora, não podemos conversar. Apenas tome sua poção. Por favor. – a mulher estava visivelmente alterada.  
  
-Tudo bem. Dê-me o copo. – e a mulher ficou claramente aliviada. E entregou um copo cheio com a poção à Ana. Que bebeu. "Tudo isso? Não era só a metade? Por que tudo isso agora?"  
  
Quando a mulher deixou o quarto, Ana pode cuspir todo conteúdo da boca. Levantou-se com dificuldade e começou a andar pelo quarto. Olhou ao redor.  
  
"Quantas horas dormira?"  
  
Lembrou-se do espelho enfeitiçado e se pôs a procurar. Não achou.  
  
"Será que tinha sido removida enquanto dormia? O que estava acontecendo?"  
  
Não tinha relógio e não dava pra saber se era dia ou noite. Não tinha janelas naquele lugar, e não dava pra ver o céu. Tentou abrir a porta, mas estava trancada! Ela estava presa. E essa constatação a atingiu em cheio.  
  
"Presa! Por quanto tempo? Por que? Como isso foi acontecer?"  
  
Muito tempo depois, sem achar solução alguma, resolveu deitar-se. Teriam que voltar par dar nova dose de poção.  
  
"Isso! A poção!"  
  
Olhou para a garrafa e percebeu que antes estava cheia, e agora, passava da metade.  
  
"De quanto em quanto tempo vinham lhe dar a medicação?"  
  
Se soubesse isso, saberia quanto tempo estava lá. Mas agora não adiantava tentar descobrir. Teria que esperar. Eles viriam dar a medicação novamente. Tudo que tinha a fazer era aguardar.  
  
Quando a porta se abriu novamente, a mesma senhora, com a mesma menina, entraram no quarto.  
  
-Fique aqui, querida. Vai ficar tudo bem. Mais tarde volto pra dar seu almoço. – e se virou pra Ana, que fingia estar adormecida. – Pobre coitada! – se aproximou pegou o copo e despejou na garganta seu conteúdo todo. Virou novamente para o bebê e se foi.  
  
Quando a porta se fechou, Ana cuspiu.  
  
-Então é dia. Mas que dia? - e se virou pra criança. - E você, minha linda, quem é?  
  
A menina se virou imediatamente, e agitou os bracinhos. Deu um gritinho como se quisesse colo. Ana não resistiu àquele anjinho e a tomou nos braços. O bebê a abraçou gostoso.  
  
-Será que você tem nome? – e brincou com ela algum tempo. – Sabe, também estou com fome. Acho que é quase hora do almoço. Você quer papar minha linda? Quer? – a menina continuava rindo. Até parecia que a conhecia bem.  
  
Ana ouviu um barulho de alguém se aproximando da porta e foi se deitar. A mesma senhora retornava, e com uma mamadeira nas mãos.  
  
-Então, menina, eis seu almoço. Agora vamos dar o dela, sim. – mas ao se aproximar da cama onde Ana estava, percebeu que não estava dormindo. A mulher estava aterrorizada.  
  
-O que você pensa que está fazendo? – ralhou Ana.  
  
-Oh, meu Merlin. Ela acordou de novo! Oh, não, não pode ser. – ela gemia e andava de um lado para o outro.  
  
Ana se sentou, e pegou a mulher pelo braço, que parecia que ia chorar a qualquer momento.  
  
-Diga-me. O que vocês estão fazendo comigo? – nervosa.  
  
-Eu não posso. Eu gostaria... Mas... Eu... Não posso! Por favor, tome seu remédio e me deixe ir! – pediu quase em prantos.  
  
-Não, nem pensar! Você vai me dizer o que está acontecendo. E há quanto tempo estou aqui! – foi firme, mas afrouxou as mãos em volta dos braços da senhora.  
  
A mulher cobria o rosto com as mãos e chorava abertamente agora.  
  
-Oh! Oh, meu Merlin... Não posso... Tempo... O tempo não importa. Ela não me perdoará novamente. Oh...  
  
-Acalme-se. – tentou com paciência – Acalme-se. Diga-me. Qual seu nome? Vamos começar assim, sim?  
  
-OH...  
  
-Eu me chamo Ana, e a senhora? – iniciou.  
  
-Magda. Chamo-me Magda. Mas não adianta, ela... Não...  
  
-Acalme-se, Magda. Não tem que temer nada. Está tudo bem. E o bebê, a menina, qual o nome dela?  
  
-Eu não sei, nunca houve um nome. – olhou com tristeza para a criança. – Eu a chamo de "menina".  
  
-Como não tem nome? Quem são os pais dela? Por que ela está aqui?- intrigada.  
  
-Não posso... Não tem nome... Não foi dado um nome. – Magda agora se agitava mais ainda.  
  
-Tudo bem. Vamos tentar outra coisa. Que dia é hoje? – e a mulher olhava mais apavorada pra Ana.  
  
-Não importa, não importa. Você está aqui há muito tempo. Não importa... Muito tempo...  
  
-A Professora Marta...  
  
-Psiu! Não diga o nome dela. – e olhava para os lados. – Ela é que mantém todos vocês aqui.  
  
-Vocês? Tem mais alguém aqui? Mas... Terei que sair daqui para descobrir o que houve. Você me ajuda a sair Magda?  
  
-Mas, sair... Não, não posso... Não posso...  
  
-Magda, eu vou. Com sua ajuda ou não! Mas acho que você que você quer me ajudar. Não estou certa? – ela olhava como se implorasse, mas apenas assentiu com a cabeça. – Então, vamos sair daqui. Vamos embora!  
  
E quando Ana ia saindo. A mulher a chamou de novo.  
  
-Moça, leve a criança. Leve a menina com você.  
  
-Por quê? Mas como...  
  
-Ela é sua. – disse simplesmente.  
  
-Minha? Como minha? Não pode ser! – sem entender.  
  
-Ela é sua. Ou vai ser ou foi sua. Não importa. Hoje ela é sua filha. Por isso eu a trouxe todos os dias.  
  
Ana estava atônita. Essa menina... E olhou seus olhos azuis. E de repente percebeu, eram iguais aos seus.  
  
"Sua filha! Sua e... De Severus! Mas como? Era uma nova filha? A filha de 14 anos atrás? Como saber!"  
  
Pegou a criança nos braços. Abraçou com todo amor que tinha em si. O bebê retribuiu e se aconchegou mais. Ana saiu do quarto. Viu o corredor longo e uma das pontas que sabia ser a saída.  
  
-Rápido! – sussurrou Magda – Vá logo!  
  
E ela foi. Mas quando saiu do prédio, não viu o que esperava. Estava numa rua estreita, escura, cheia de prédios cinzas, também estreitos e muito altos. Não era mais a Hogsmead que ela conhecia. Ana seguiu desorientada, correndo, como se a morte a perseguisse de perto. Olhando pra trás percebeu algum movimento. Era perseguida mesmo. Correu mais, na medida do possível, pra não derrubar a filha.  
  
"Meu Merlin! Filha!"  
  
Não tinha se acostumado ainda. 


	6. Capítulo 7 e 8

N/A: Oi meu povo. Faz tempo hein? Hehehe. Mas aqui vai mais um capítulo  
dobrado  
  
Agradecimentos: Avoada: Bem primewiramente, eu juro solenemente que não sou má. Mas precisava deixar vocês curiosas! Então termino o capítulo com um toque de "quero mais". Heehehe. Sobre a pesquisa acredito que até o fim da história devo explicar melhor! E quanto ao tempo em que a Ana está. Achei que tivesse explicado melhor, mas se não. Tento de novo. A história começa dois anos após Harry Potter ter saído da escola. E nesse tempo, Voldemort já foi destruído (espero que a Rowling pegue essa deixa!!!). O resto fica a ser explicado quando terminar a história e alguém ficar meio perdido. Espero que não aconteça. Que eu seja capaz de ser bem clara! Mas qualquer coisa... Mas não vale parar de ler a fic, preciso de vocês, senão eu é que não escrevo mais. E isso não é uma ameaça. É um fato! Vou ficar tão triste que a criatividade vai definhar até defuntar!!!! (inventei essa palavra!!!hehehe! Licensas de escritores!) Hahahaha, não morra nem tenha ataques cardíacos!  
  
Mki: Sempre aprecio apoio da galera! Você me deixa até sem graça! Valeu a força. Fico feliz que esteja gostando das fics E a menina é filha dela mesmo. Não é clone não. Hehehehehe. Senão ia virar novela da globo! Hehehehe.  
  
Inazinha: Que bom que gosta. Das fics. Aguarde que tem mais. Altas emoções!  
  
Beijos A TODOS!!!! Não deixem de fazer os comentários. REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
E lá vem... A FIC...  
  
CAPÍTULO VII - Ajuda  
  
De rua em rua, pela qual Ana ia passando, percebia que algumas casas estavam com as portas abertas. E em uma entrou. Lá estavam uma família brincando, jogando com tabuleiro. E quando a viram, ao contrário de se assustarem, a cumprimentaram. Os pais muito loiros e dois irmãos igualmente loiros. A menina chamou:  
  
-Ei, você. Quer jogar conosco? Precisamos de mais um.  
  
-Eu? Surpreendeu com a recepção. – Jogar?  
  
-É, eu sou Kate, esses são meus pais John e Marly e esse aí é meu irmãozinho Tito. E vocês?  
  
-Ana, meu nome é Ana. E ela é... Linda. – respondeu quando percebeu todos olhando para o bebê. – O nome dela é Linda. – e a criança agitou os bracinhos como se aprovasse o nome.  
  
-Nós adoramos criancinhas. Ainda mais as "Lindas" não é? – brincou Kate.  
  
-Venha, - chamou Marly – sente-se conosco, Ana. Quer suco de abóbora? Pipoca?  
  
-Vocês não se importam? Não me conhecem! – resistiu Ana.  
  
-Não, não nos importamos. – respondeu Marly – Acreditamos muito que a pessoa é o que tem nos olhos. E você bruxinha, tem os olhos mais lindos que já vimos. Aliás,... Só vi um assim. E olhou pra Kate que emitia um sorriso triunfante. E os olhos azuis idênticos aos de Ana e Linda.  
  
-Viu só. Será como se fôssemos irmãs. O Tito é muito pequeno e não dá pra jogar com ele. Ainda nem sabe fazer nem um feitiço. Não entrou na escola ainda. Mas com você sim. Parece que temos a mesma idade.  
  
O menino loiro parecia resignado.  
  
-Mas... – e olhou para a porta. Com medo que a qualquer momento alguém entrasse ali. - Está bem, eu jogo. Mas tenho pouco tempo. Tenho que ir embora depois. Estou com alguns problemas.  
  
-Não se preocupe Ana, vocês são bem vindas aqui. E iremos ajudá-las. – afirmou Kate.  
  
Após algum tempo já não se lembrava mais porque estava fugindo. Aquela família era tão boa! A receberam tão bem. Ficaram lá por alguns dias. Tinham arrumado um quarto para que ela e Linda pudessem se acomodar.  
  
E um dia teve um sonho. Com um homem. Um homem mais velho. E ela o amava. Ele tinha uma expressão séria e carrancuda. Mas ela sabia que era tristeza. Acordou sobressaltada. "Severus!" Se lembrou de tudo. Tinha que ir embora. Tinha que encontrá-lo.  
  
-Kate, estou aqui já há algum tempo. E vocês me receberam como se fosse da família. Mas tenho que ir embora. – disse pesarosa.  
  
-Eu sei. Mas não se preocupe, Ana. Ainda seremos como irmãs. Para sempre. – respondeu Kate com um abraço apertado.  
  
Naquele momento bateram à porta. Ana estava mais perto e foi olhar pela janela e pôde ver a cientista esperando. Gelou. Olhou assustada para os anfitriões.  
  
-Pelos fundos. Vá. Nós iremos distraí-la. – disse Marly que entrava naquele momento na sala.  
  
-Lembre-se somos irmãs agora. Vá! – sussurrou Kate.  
  
E Ana saiu pelos fundos, correndo novamente, pelas ruas, com Linda nos braços. Lá fora já era noite e de repente ela viu um prédio diferente dos outros. Ele era mais sombrio. Mas tinha muitas janelas coloridas, com luzes e pessoas no interior.  
  
Na tentativa, de se esconder, entrou nesse prédio pela escadaria lateral externa. Dessas de metal. Subiu então. A na medida que ia subindo, conseguia ver as pessoas dentro dos andares. No primeiro andar, era uma família em uma festa que parecia ser carnaval trouxa. Pessoas com fantasias, máscaras. Alegres e se abraçando, comendo e dançando.  
  
No segundo andar, havia alguns jovens assistindo jogando xadrez bruxo. Todos estavam rindo muito e torcendo e gritando.  
  
No terceiro andar, outra festa. Parecia festa de ano novo. Havia uma animação comedida, pessoas muito elegantes, a maioria vestindo prata ou branco. E foi com grande surpresa que Ana pode reconhecer um dos homens da festa. Era ele, Severus. Estava lá, muito elegante. Com suas roupas negras, e muito sério. Ana tinha que entrar lá. Mas pra pular a janela, teria que deixar Linda ali. Ou não conseguiria entrar.  
  
Havia grades de proteção, que poderiam manter Linda longe do perigo. Não tinha a varinha com ela e não poderia fazer feitiço algum, mas deu um jeito de arrumar a grade de forma que ficasse como uma "gaiola" para manter Linda em segurança até que voltasse.  
  
-Meu amorzinho, eu já volto. Fique aqui um pouquinho, sim? Não saia daí. Eu já volto! – deu um beijos na bochecha de Linda.  
  
N/A: Bem, vocês viram que esse ficou curtinho. E eu não poderia deixar de colocar mais um!!  
  
Segue ... a FIC...  
  
CAPÍTULO VIII – Reencontro  
  
E foi quando entrou, que percebeu que as pessoas naquela festa estavam tão elegantes, enquanto ela usava vestes da escola. Mas foi com grande assombro, que ao se olhar no espelho que tinha na parede da sala, logo próximo do local por onde entrara, e percebeu que estava redondamente enganada.  
  
"Não pode ser!" – pensou.  
  
Seu reflexo parecia ter envelhecido 14 anos! E estava usando um vestido longo preto, muito decotado, chegava a ser constrangedor. Nunca tinha usado algo assim, antes. Mas... Olhou outra vez para as janelas por onde entrara e onde deixara Linda. E pode ver a Professora Marta Sandez com a criança nos braços. O tempo pra elas não passara! A mulher olhava pra dentro e balançou a cabeça com ar de piedade e um pouco de desprezo. Ana tentou voltar, correu para a janela, mas elas já haviam ido embora, e as janelas não abriam mais. Estavam travadas.  
  
-Impossível! – gritou. – Volte aqui! Ei! Volte aqui! – Ana batia furiosamente no vidro quando alguém chegou bem perto e falou com ela num tom frio.  
  
-Vamos dar outro escândalo, querida?  
  
Ela reconheceu de imediato.  
  
-Severus, por Merlin, ela a levou... É ela, a professora Marta Sandez... Ela a levou... – falava desesperada.  
  
-De novo? Nós não tínhamos combinado que esta história já tinha acabado? Talvez você devesse beber menos. Somente desta vez! Seria pedir muito? Nossa filha está aqui! Controle-se! – ele falava entre os dentes, com expressão de fúria.  
  
-Como? Ela está aqui? Mas como... Ela... - E sentiu uma tontura forte. Precisou do apoio de Snape, para não cair.  
  
-Sim ela está aqui! E você sabe disso. Não faça papel de louca na frente dela! Eu estou implorando! Controle-se Ana!- não havia compaixão, ou amor naquele olhar.  
  
Ele estava furioso. Nunca o vira assim. Não podia entender. Ele era o mesmo de que se lembrava na escola se reencontraram. Apenas ela envelhecera. "O que era aquilo?"  
  
-Com licença. – murmurou pra ela. Se soltando como faria com uma pessoa inconveniente.  
  
-Espere! Severus! – ela olhou pra ele e segurou no seu braço. Notou nesse momento que estavam usando alianças. Alianças iguais. "Eles estavam casados?" – Onde... Onde ela está? – perguntou ansiosa querendo resolver um mistério de cada vez.  
  
-Não faça nada pra estragar a festa dela, ouviu bem! Se você for capaz... – fúria, ira desprezo, tudo junto.  
  
-Eu não vou fazer nada. – respondeu, sentindo como se tivesse sido agredida fisicamente, tal a dor. Ele estava zangado mesmo. – Eu... só queria vê-la.  
  
-Ali, conversando com os primos. E apontou pra um sofá onde algumas crianças de várias idades riam de algo que uma mulher muito bonita estava contando. No centro havia uma menina que observava a brincadeira muito comportada. Viu então seus cabelos loiros dourado quase laranjados e os olhos azuis. Era ela mesma. "Mas como podia? O tempo era tão relativo assim? Então o que era verdade? O primeiro encontro com Severus, a filha deles, o casamento? E aquela reação de desprezo dele? O que teria acontecido para chegarem ao ponto em que chegaram?"  
  
-Linda! – chamou baixinho Ana.  
  
-Oi, - ela respondeu serena. – Você veio!  
  
-É claro querida, claro minha linda! – e abriu os braços para ela que veio correndo. Aquela sensação de amor absoluto e incondicional encheu seu coração e os olhos, transbordando em lágrimas finas. – Minha Linda!  
  
-Você está bem? – perguntou com as mãozinhas no rosto de Ana.  
  
-Sim, querida, estou bem. – riu – E você?  
  
-Eu estava conversando um pouco.  
  
Snape via a tudo, impassível, e interrompeu as duas.  
  
-Acho que devemos ir. Está na hora dos fogos. Vamos querida! – e chamou Linda.  
  
Ana se levantou, mas sentiu nova tontura. E foi novamente amparada por Snape.  
  
-Controle-se! – murmurou entre os dentes. Mais irritado que antes.  
  
-Estou tentando. Mas acho que é por não tem me alimentado direito hoje. Será que podemos conversar?  
  
-Não, não podemos. – cortou.  
  
-Mas, Severus...  
  
-Vamos. – ele chamou outra pessoa que estava atrás dela. – Você vai adorar os fogos! – e sorriu sereno, com charme.  
  
O coração de Ana parou. Virou-se pra ver que merecia aquele sorriso. E reconheceu a mulher bonita que estava sentada no sofá com as crianças.  
  
-Sim, vamos. Nunca vi os fogos longe de meus pais e meu irmãozinho. – riu e disse – Ainda chamo ele assim, mesmo depois de ele passar dos 20 anos. – riu graciosa novamente.  
  
-Vamos, Linda, leve a Kate pra fora...  
  
-Kate? - interrompeu Ana. – Seu nome é Kate? Seu irmão é Tito?  
  
-Sim Ana, e você já sabia disso. Afinal como poderia me esquecer de você? – respondeu com um sorriso sincero.  
  
-Mas... – e percebeu que ela estava muito próxima de Severus, que quase tocava os ombros dele – Vocês... Vocês são... Há quanto tempo... Meu Merlin! Você disse que seríamos como irmãs! Como pôde? – estava estarrecida.  
  
Ana, já não conseguia se segurar. Kate e Severus, amantes! Estava claro! E na frente dela!  
  
-O que você quer com todo esse show Ana. – Snape a puxou para um canto. – Agora não é hora para peso na consciência. Você quis assim!  
  
-Eu? Eu não entendo. Você é meu marido! Por que eu ia querer que você saísse com outra pessoa? Você compreende o absurdo que está falando? – ela estava desesperada.  
  
-Não fui eu quem inventou a regra. E não me venha com crise de consciência. Não a essa altura do campeonato. Linda gosta dela. E assim que o divórcio for homologado terá sua tão sonhada liberdade. Pra fazer tudo o que eu não pude lhe proporcionar, sendo só um professorzinho! – a dureza nas palavras machucava como faca no peito de Ana. "O que teria acontecido?" Ele virou as costas, mas Ana o segurou pelo braço.  
  
-Espere! Severus, espere. Ajude-me, estou confusa. Realmente não sei o que houve. E acredito que por piores que tenham sido as coisas, que podemos resolver tudo, juntos. Como sempre! – lágrimas corriam pela face de Ana, sem que ela tentasse impedir.  
  
-E você acha que eu vou querer? – deu uma risada cheia de dor e sarcasmo. – Quer dizer então que a minha mulherzinha quer resolver os problemas? Essa é boa! – duro.  
  
-Eu juro! Por favor, esqueça as coisas ruins que aconteceram, por um momento apenas. Por favor, faça isso! Severus. - e colocou as mãos no rosto dele, que não se moveu nem um milímetro, mas se tornou tenso, tão tenso que parou de respirar. – Severus, me responda, por favor. Houve um momento, no passado, em que nós nos... amamos de verdade? Houve?  
  
Ele ficou mais tenso ainda.  
  
-Diga-me. A gente se amou muito, em algum momento? – insistiu, enquanto outra lágrima caía.  
  
Pela primeira vez, Ana sentiu que ele queria relaxar. Viu lágrimas brilharem nos seus olhos negros.  
  
-Houve, Ana. Há muito tempo atrás. Mas esse amor morreu. Você matou esse amor, com todas as armas com que se pode matar um sentimento tão intenso e tão poderoso. Quando você me apresentou Kate, tão pura e tão ingênua, não pude crer o que tivesse passando na sua cabeça. Arranjar-me uma amante, para que eu não a procurasse mais. Foi o último golpe que pude suportar. Mas também foi bem vindo. Ela é uma ótima pessoa, e será uma ótima mãe para Linda. Agora você vai poder ir embora. Definitivamente sem se preocupar com mais nada. Poderá fazer as viagens que sempre quis. Conhecer o mundo fazer o que quiser sem ter responsabilidades com mais ninguém. E com um bom dinheiro também.  
  
Ana estarrecida não podia acreditar naquilo. E não fez nada pra evitar que o homem que amava, fosse embora. Ele pegou Linda pela mão e a levou junto com Kate para sacada onde todos aguardavam os fogos que dariam boas vindas a um novo ano, novos sonhos, novos planos, novas chances. 


	7. Capítulo 9

N/A: Gentem!!!!! Este é o último capítulo da historinha!!! Snif, snif, snif! Gostei de brincar!!!  
  
Agradecimentos:  
  
Avoada: Bem aí está o último capítulo. Espero que tenha gostado do final. E que eu tenha conseguido explicar tudinho. Senão é só brigar! Hehehe  
  
Nathalia S. Malfoy: Que bom que está gostando. A fic é assim mesmo. A gente escreve o que gosta pra ver se a galera gosta também! Beijão.  
  
Espero que todos tenham gostado. Pois quando eu acordei desse sonho, acordei feliz. Com impressão de que tudo o que eu quisesse ´poderia realizar.  
  
Um grande beijo a todos que curtiram essa fic!  
  
Viv.  
  
E o último cap da... FIC  
  
CAPÍTULO IX - De volta à pesquisa  
  
Ana voltou-se pra outra janela. Se olhou no espelho. Viu a imagem da elegância. Da beleza, e da dor. Nada daquilo valia sem o amor de sua família. Nada daquilo fazia sentido. Se virou, não agüentaria ver mais as provas de seu desespero.  
  
E quando percebeu estava de frente para a janela que entrara há pouco. Para sua surpresa estava aberta. Saiu por ela, sem que alguém percebesse sua falta.  
  
Lá fora, se sentou na escada onde tinha deixado Linda a poucos minutos atrás, mas que pareciam anos, e chorou até todas as lágrimas secarem completamente. Estava vazia, seca, sem vida alguma.  
  
-Você não devia ter saído do quarto.  
  
Ana nem esboçou reação.  
  
-Vá embora! – respondeu sem forças.  
  
-Ana, volte comigo. Vai ser melhor assim.  
  
-Não, Marta. Vá embora. Eu só quero morrer em paz. – e abraçou as pernas e tentou esconder a cabeça ali enterrada.  
  
-Não Ana, você não quer morrer. Pelo contrário, quer sua vida de volta! E já é hora de voltar.  
  
Com calma, a professora Marta se abaixou e pegou nas mãos de Ana.  
  
-Venha comigo. Você verá.  
  
E como num autômato, ela foi. Com uma das mãos da mulher nos ombros, a seguiu como um zumbi. Quando deu por si estava andando pelo longo corredor. Aguardou que ela abrisse aporta, entrou. Deito-se na cama, exausta, e dormiu quase de imediato.  
  
Ao abrir os olhos, Ana sentia a cabeça pulsando, uma pontada dolorosa bem ali. Abriu os olhos, então, e deparou-se com o rosto sorridente da Professora Marta Sandez.  
  
-Que bom que você voltou pra nós, Ana. – com um sorriso visivelmente aliviado.  
  
Ela olhou para os lados e viu um rapaz moreno atlético com olhar apreensivo, uma garota morena muito parecida com o outro. Viu que havia véu sobre seu corpo e que à medida que se mexia produzia imagens no ar. Logo a cima de sua cabeça.  
  
-Fique calma. Tudo está bem. Vou tirar o véu, está bem? Ele registrava o que estava acontecendo com você esse tempo todo. – e foi tirando com vagar. – Você é incrível, sabia disso? Tem uma criatividade muitíssimo fértil também. – comentou Marta. – Criou uma armadilha pra todos nós. Até para si mesma. Foi muito difícil trazer você de volta.  
  
-Eu não compreendo? O que aconteceu? – estava se sentindo tonta.  
  
-Você se ofereceu para fazer parte de um grupo de pesquisa científica sobre sonhos. E olhe que você era do grupo que as poções não faziam efeito algum. Não precisou de estímulo para sonhar. Aliás, quando percebemos que você estava muito longe e que poderia não voltar mais, tivemos que explorar sua poção para ver se não era algum efeito colateral que não conhecíamos. Mas no fim sabíamos que era do grupo sem medicação de verdade.  
  
-Eu estava sonhando? – perguntou duvidosa.  
  
-Incrível, não? Por quase uma semana! Talvez tenha sido pelos hormônios liberados pela gestação.  
  
-Eu estou grávida? – tentou entender.  
  
-Sim, não sabia? Está grávida de um mês e meio. Deve se alegrar, pois o bebê está ótimo. Mesmo com toda essa agitação. – riu com carinho a professora.  
  
-Mas...  
  
-Seus amigos me ajudaram muito. Sem eles eu não poderia entender você e colocá-la de volta na reta certa para voltar.  
  
E Ana olhou para os dois amigos novamente Thiago e Mary. Lembrava-se deles. Estudavam em Hogwarts com ela, ele no sétimo e último ano, ela no sexto anos. Ambos da Lufa-Lufa.  
  
-Oi, - disse timidamente, sem saber o que dizer.  
  
Eles olharam-se aliviados.  
  
-Que bom que você voltou, amiga. Sentimos sua falta. – falou Mary.  
  
-É gata. E temos novidades pra você. Depois desses dias, eu conheci uma mina chocante. É amiga da Mary. Estamos namorando! – contou Thiago.  
  
Ana sorriu feliz pelo amigo.  
  
-Agora se levante de vagar. Isso. Agora vou fazer alguns exames, de reflexo, ver pressão, como vai o coração, o pulmão, coisas de rotina. – falou Marta.  
  
Ana assentiu e aguardou. Depois de tudo verificado, a professora estava satisfeita.  
  
-Pronto. Está tudo bem mesmo. Agora eu aconselho você a conversar com um certo jovem professor que deve estar muito preocupado com sua ausência esses dias. – disse matreira.  
  
-Jovem professor? Severus? É um jovem professor?  
  
-O mais jovem professor de todos os tempos, desde que começou a lecionar aqui, há dois anos. – sorriu novamente.  
  
-Então... Então... O tempo... O tempo não passou... É isso?  
  
Marta e os amigos riram com gosto.  
  
-Não Ana. Foi apenas sua imaginação!  
  
Ela saiu então o mais rápido que pôde. Percebendo que era dia, e estava em Hogsmead. Foi correndo para Hogwarts. Todas aquelas coisas que vivera eram ilusões! Eram só sonhos! Mas que se não tomasse a decisão correta poderiam acontecer. E não estava disposta a sofrer mais. Seria feliz!  
  
Quando chegou na escola ficou na dúvida. Então pensou que talvez ele estivesse em aula, ou que talvez estivesse nas masmorras, ou na sala dos professores. Tinha que tentar. E foi o mais rápido que pôde. Primeiro as masmorras. Chegando lá, ainda viu pela porta entreaberta um Snape jovem, de 24 anos. Muito sério muito concentrado em não olhar pra lugar nenhum.  
  
Ela abriu a porta devagar. Ele não se moveu por alguns segundos, mas ela se aproximou mais e admirou o perfil do homem mais atraente que já vira antes, e que amava desesperadamente e com loucura.  
  
Ele levantou os olhos, como se tivesse percebido que alguém tinha acabado de entrar. E já ia mandar embora. Mas ao olhar na direção do invasor ficou estático, por alguns segundos. Os olhos brilharam, e uma lágrima fina escorreu pelo seu rosto. Ele se levantou lentamente e caminhou até ela. A abraçou tão forte que pensou que iria se machucar. Mas ela correspondeu na mesma intensidade.  
  
-Meu amor. Eu te amo tanto! Perdoe-me pelo que lhe disse. Eu faço o que você quiser, mas não brigue mais comigo, por favor!  
  
-Oh, Severus, eu também te amo muito e também quero me desculpar. Não tinha o direito de pedir segredo por uma coisa tão certa que é amar você. Vamos pra casa, querido, pra nossa casa.  
  
-Vamos, Ana, esses dias sem você me fizeram perceber o quanto pode doer ficar longe de quem se ama. Não vai ser fácil como você já dizia, mas sei que podemos conseguir. Eu fui aconselhado a tirar licença, pois estava tratando alguns alunos com uma severidade maior que o habitual. E isso, você imagina o que significa. – riu com graça. – Que só faltava praticar com eles as maldições imperdoáveis! Mesmo com os alunos da sonserina! Ficar sem você é que é perigoso pro meu emprego. Dumbledore está do nosso lado! Ele notou logo qual era o problema e foi compreensivo pediu que eu resolvesse isso com você logo! – e olhando nos olhos dela pediu. - Não desapareça assim de novo, pó favor!  
  
-Com toda certeza meu amor. Eu vou contar tudo pra você, e vai ver como eu também sofri sem você. Seremos sempre assim. Verdade e sinceridade acima de tudo.  
  
-Combinado! Agora vamos embora. Que eu quero ter você só pra mim. E só nós dois.  
  
-Opa. Só nós dois não. – falou Ana percebendo mais um pequeno detalhe.  
  
-Como assim? Eu não estou entendendo! – falou confuso.  
  
-Tem mais alguém que ficará conosco, agora.  
  
-O quê? Quem?  
  
-Nosso bebê. – e pousou a mão sobre a barriga plana.  
  
Ele demorou alguns segundos pra captar o teor da informação.  
  
-Nosso bebê? Nosso bebê? Você está grávida! Desde quando... Quer dizer quando soube?  
  
-Calma, querido. Eu soube na manhã de nossa briga. Pra mim era muito importante que você não fosse prejudicado na escola por ter se casado com uma aluna. Já que vi em outros lugares outros professores serem demitidos por esse motivo. E eu sei que esse emprego significa muito pra você. É a sua vida.  
  
-Você é a minha vida, Ana. –interrompeu.  
  
-Eu sei, mas não entendia. E quando eu soube que estava grávida, pensei que você não ia mais querer manter o segredo e quando brigamos, eu não quis contar para não dar mais argumentos pra você. E eu esperava fazer parte de uma pesquisa em Hogsmead sobre sonhos, que daria remuneração extra. Tudo que eu tinha que fazer era tirar uma soneca e a professora Marta Sandez faria um estudo do sonho e do sono. E naquele dia, fui lá. E... dormi um pouquinho... demais. – riu corando. - Acho que foi medo, amor, angústia desejos e sonhos mesmo. Mas a professora Marta é muito competente e conseguiu fazer com que eu acordasse daqueles sonhos. E eu agora estou aqui, com você, pra você, pra nós – e sorriu passando a mão sobre o ventre.  
  
Eles se abraçaram e foram embora, pra casa. Ana teve certeza de que eles seriam muito felizes. Ela, Severus e Linda. A filha linda que estava por nascer. Ele sempre seria ranzinza, e ela sempre sonharia, mas agora eles estriam juntos. Para sempre. Em qualquer que fosse o tempo. 


End file.
